Twisted Lovers
by bibijammie
Summary: Hinata and Yui became an offical couple in the afterlife. Yuri,who fromed the Battlefront together with Hinata has been in love with him for a long time..now she wants Hinata for herself..Lemon HinataxYui YuriXHinata
1. It was an accident!

After reading Angel Beats i thought I'd write a YurixHinata YuixHinata love triangle fic

Note: Happens after ep 3 when Hinata and Yui already slowly fall in love,in my fic it is supposed to be like that:Hinata confessed to Yui and they are now officially a couple. Yuri who formed the Battlefront with Hinata has been in love with him ever since but was afraid to confess to him,she is now jelous and wants Hinata for herself. Slighly lemon

I plan to make this a really long fic with atleast 10 chapters,If many people like and read it so...

Please review !

It was a sunny afternoon and classes were already over,Hinata was walking on top of the roof,he stood there for a while. He was thinking about Yui,the little brat who he first thought of as so annoying,but quiet honestly she is just incredibly cute. He was thinking about her,he was thinking of holding her in his arms and smelling her heavinly scent. He wanted to hold her now,but he had to be patient for a while longer,she was practicing a new song with GirlsDeMo right now.

Suddently a boyish voice called out to him "Hinataaaaaaa"

It was Ooyama,when he reached the blue haired guy he was totally out of breath.

"Ooyama,what's the matter"

The small boy was panting heavily.

He caught his breath.

"Yuri said she has to talk to you immediately."

"Me?"

"Yeah! You'd better be quick!"

Hinata wondered,what was that all of a sudden? And why would she want to talk to him alone?

He went into the SSS-Meeting room to find Yuri sitting on her desk as usual.

"Yurippe,you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. It's something important."

She looked away.

Hinata coulnd't help but smile.

"Well is it another operation?" he asked in his friendly tone.

"Kind of."

She knocked her legs over the desk,giving Hinata a perfect view of her light blue panties.

Hinata looked confused.

Yuri then patted the part of his jeans where his member was stored with her bare feet.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"There is something I wanted to tell you since long" Yuri said.

She stood up.

She first removed her shirt and later her skirt. She was now standing infront of him in nothing but undergarments.

"Yurippe..." Hinata said shocked. He never thought she would do anything like that,was this supposed to be a joke?

"What is it? Is my body that bad?"

"No not at all!" He inspected her body with his eyes,she really had a beautiful and curvy body.

"Then..." Yuri removed her bra.

Hinata was really surprised at her sudden change. It started to ache between his legs.

Yuri walked closer to him.

Her face was now very close to his,he could feel her breath on his face.

She whispered into his ear : "Ever since you sacrified yourself for me that day,I had liked you"

She looked him in the face and slung her arms around his neck. Her soft breats were pressing against his chest. It made him rock hard.

"So please,have Sex with me" she continued.

That was the only way she could be close to him,if he gave all of his love to Yui,then she wanted to be the woman he would come to for physical enjoyment. She atleast wanted to feel him,even if he didn't love her back feeling him inside her would be enough.

He thought of Yui,he thought of the last time they had sex the picture of her riding on him came to his mind,the next picture that came to his mind were him licking her delicious nipples. He thought of doing these things with Yurippe,he imagined how her big boobs would swing up and down while she was riding him.

The next moment his heart hurt,no he couldn't do that,the only woman he would have sex with would be Yui,she was the one he loved. And she was the only one he would want to have sex with. Yurippe was just a friend,sure they had spent quiet a lof of time together,they went through a lot together,and like she mentioned he even protected her from Kanade. But no,he couldn't think of having sex with her,because he loved Yui.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked.

"Ummm..well..how should i put it...I don't think we shoul..."

He was silenced by Yurippe's lips. She couldn't control herself anymore,that was what she always longed for,she wanted to feel Hinata. She loved him.

She continued kissing him,he started to return the kisses,which at first surpised her. She put her hand into his jeans,to feel that he was very hard. It made her happy. But why was he returning the kisses with so much pleasure? Did he feel something for her after all?

Her hands went over his body,strocking it. He felt so good. He was hot and removed his jacket. Yurippe removed his shirt. She now had a perfect view of his beautiful body,she loved his chest and his shoulders. She started to kiss him all over. He was moaning. She went down and opened his belt to look at his member. She had always wanted to see it,judging by his height she always imagined it would be really huge,but she could be wrong. Now she wanted to reveal the secret. She took his thing in her hand. "Wow it is really big" she thought.

She inspected it with her hand. She slung her hand around it and moved up and down slowly. Hinata closed his eyes. This was a beautiful feeling.

"You are so big Hinata" Yurippe said.

"Am I?" he asked,his eyes still closed in enjoyment.

Yuri went on,she took his member as deep in her mouth as possible and started sucking it. Hinata moaned. Yurippe looked up at him, she was glad when she saw his satisfied face. She always wanted to do that,she wanted to be better then Yui,she would do anything that she doesn't let him do. Whatever it was,she would do it for Hinata.

Yurippe felt that her panty was all went now. She wanted to remove it,so she did. Hinata's hands sqeezed Yuri's boobs. "Ahhhh" she made sounds of pleasure. He went down to her vagina and rubbed it. Yurippe started to scream,it just felt so good. Her screaming became louder and louder,but then she remembered that people might hear her so she slowed down. Hinata took his fingers off her vagina,he looked at them. They were wet. Yurippe took his fingers into her mouth and sucked on them passionatly,that was something,she thought,Yui would never do.

"What am I doing?" he thought for a moment.

Yui's smiling face appeared infront of him. His heart hurt. He couldn't do that,but the ache in his member was so bad,he needed to get rid off it.

And so far Yurippe is really good at it...but Yui...

She started to rub his member again...it caused him to snap out of it and moan. "Hinata"...she looked into his eyes and stopped.

He spreaded her legs and carried her to the table,he lied her down and widened her vagina with his fingers. He couldn't think straight anymore,all he could think of was getting rid of the ache in his member..He needed it badly.

He slowly inserted his member inside Yurippe's vagina. She was tight,but not as tight as Yui. Yuri moaned heavily. "Finally " she thought and enjoyed what she always dreamed of.

Practice was over earlier then usual today and Yui was looking desperately for Hinata. "Mo,that Idiot where could he have gone now!"

Suddenly Ooyama came her way.

"Yo Yui,are you looking for Hinata?"

"Yeah,I am senpai,have you seen him?"

"He has a really important meeting with Yurippe..I think he will be done soon,it's up to you if you want to meddle in or not..knowing Yurippe I wouldn't!"

"Got it." Yui said and ran off.

"There shouldn't be anything wrong with me listening to one of their plans,he would tell me later anyway."

She ran across the hall until she reached the SSS meeting room.

She splashed into it carelessly.

"Hinata you Idiot I was ..." she screamed in her bubbly tone.

"looking for you..." she now changed from bubbly to quiet,shocked and heart broken at the same time.

She couldn't believe her eyes!

Hinata quickly took his member out of Yurippe's vagina,much to her displeasure

"So the annoying wannabe rockstar came again to meddle in my affairs" was all she thought.

"Yui,please listen to me..." Hinata tried to explain himself while getting on his clothes.

But it was already too late,Yui had seen what they did. Her eyes filled with tears,she felt like the world had just ended. How could her dear Hinata,the man she loved from bottom of the heart possibly do something so horrible to her? She couldn't look him in the face anymore. She run off as fast as she could. She cried really hard.

Hinata put on the rest of his clothes. He was so full of regret.

"I am such a fool...why just why couldn't I control myself?"

"Yui I love you! "

He thought,while running after her.

Yurippe sighed.

"I hope she isn't taking it too serious,he doesn't even love me,all we did was having sex,Hinata loves Yui from bottom of his heart,I'd never have a chance...so what's all this girly crying about...She should grow up..."

How did you like it? Chapter two will follow soon

Pls review!

Thanks!


	2. Excuses

Chapter 2 "Excuses"

"Hinata you Idiot! I hate you! Why did you confess to me when you love someone else?" Yui thought.

There was nothing else she could think of right now,she just wanted to run away from this place. She wanted to run as far as possible,she didn't want to see Yuri or Hinata ever again,she wanted to disappear. She didn't even notice what happend around her.

There was Naoi,walking calmly in the hallway,while he read a book. He didn't notice Yui coming running at him,as he was focused on his book. Suddently he bumbed into her. "Ahh! Don't you have eyes?" Yui sobbed.

"What's with this pathetic teary face just because you didn't pay attention!"

He stood up and his hat back on. He took a better look at her and realized that she was shaking.

"Huh? Yui,are you cold?"

She did not respond.

"Come on now there is no need to be crying just because I bumbed into you,are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just leave me alone!" she sreamed.

With that she run off.

"Hey watch your words!" Naoi screamed after her.

Suddently Hinata came running at him.

"You scum! If i was still student council president I would beat the shit out of you for running in the hallways!"

Hinata pushed Naoi away harshly.

"Sorry,don't have time for that!" he said.

"You scumbag you will pay for this!" Naoi screamed.

Yui was running down the stairs where she met Yusa.

"Hi Yui" she said

"Oh..hey yusa" Yui replied,calming down a little.

"Yui,are you crying?"

"What? Why would I be crying? Don't be ridiculous" Yui giggled.

Yusa gave her a confused look.

"I have something to do,see you later Yusa" Yui smiled and waved goodbye.

Yui kept running,where to,she didn't even know herself. For now she just wanted to be alone. She thought that it would be fine to sit down for a bit at the baseball field. It was already evening,so it should be empty now.

"Yui,you are not going to do anything stupid,are you? I want to explain what happend to you,I know that what I did was wrong,but you have to trust me,the only woman I love is you" Hinata thought to himself.

Yusa saw him running down the stairs.

"Lovers quarrell huh? I am jelous" she mumbered.

Yui finally reached the baseball field. She liked baseball,so this should be a good place to relax. She didn't want to cry anymore,she promised herself to be strong from now on. Hinata just was a useless Asshole,he used her and he didn't deserve to be near her. She would smash him into pieces if he ever dared to come near her again.

"You Asshole! I hate you! " she screamed.

She sat down on a bank.

She couldn't help but cry,her tears just wouldn't stop falling.

"What is this? Why am I crying for someone like him? " she thought

Hinata was totally out of breath when he reached the baseball field. He noticed Yui sitting there in an instant. He saw her rubbing tears out of her eyes. It was such a sad picture,he would never forgave himself for that.

He run towards her,she didn't notice him until he patted her shoulder.

"Yui" he said calmly.

"Don't touch me you two-timer" she screamed and kicked him in the stomach.

He deserved it. He even admitted himself that he deserved that kind of treatment,it was only fair.

"Yui,I understand why you are angry but please let me explain everything to you,I really love you"

"Love? How can you say that when you just had sex with someone else?"

She slapped him in the face hard.

"I don't want to see you anymore! Just leave me alone! You are the worst! Go back to Yuri and stop bothering me! I hate you!"

That was harsh,it really hurt him when she said she hated him.

"Yui,I didn't want to do that."

"Now,what do you want to tell me? That you got raped by a girl? Piss off!"

"Yui I am sorry,please forgive me,you are the woman I love,please don't say you hate me" he sat down infront of her and held her hand.

"Don't give me that shit" she screamed,kicking him in the face.

His nose started bleeding.

"Please trust me Yui,I really love you! I want to be with you forever! What happend between me and Yuri was a mistake! Please forgive me!" he begged her.

"You are pathetic!"

Yui stood up.

"Don't you get that we're done? I don't want to see you anymore! You have Yuri now,enjoy your pervert thoughts with her and leave me alone!"

Her eyes filled with tears again as she turned to leave. Hinata grabbed her hand. She didn't want him to see her crying.

"What do you want! Let me go" she struggled from his strong grip,but it was useless.

"Can't you forgive me? I wont ever do something like that again,I promise you,it was a mistake,Yuri fall in love with me long ago,when we formed the SSS together and now she is jelous that I'm having a relationship with you. She just removed her clothes infront of me,calling me in for a "operation" was a trap set up by her,to lure me into having sex with her. I know I am an idiot for falling for that but I am deeply sorry,please Yui forgive me,I really really love you."

She looked down.

"You idiot!" she sobbed loudly.

Her tears were falling uncontrolled.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yui,please don't cry,I am really sorry."

"Idiot" she punched him in the chest.

"If that makes you feel better please continue,I deserve it." he assured.

She clinched both of her hands to fists and aimed at his face. Hinata closed his eyes and was getting ready for the pain.

But then he didn't feel anything at all. Just two small fragile hands on his

chest. Yui was looking down.

"Yui?"

She slowly collapsed down the ground.

"Hinata,you are so cruel." she sobbed.

"But..but...I want to believe you..because I love you so much!"

"Yui,let's get over this. I will always be there for you,I love you"

She stood up and wiped away her tears,he wanted to hug her,but she pushed him away,less violent than before.

"I need sometime,I am not sure if I can ever trust you again,I need to think about it...so for now please leave me alone."

Yui turned away from him and run to her room. He stood there,his nose was still bleeding,but the pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he saw Yui's crying face.

His eyes filled with tears. He clinched his hands into fists.

"Shit!" he screamed.

Yui finished her bath and was about to go into bed. She was wearing a pink pyjama. When she left the bathroom she bumbed into Yuri who was about to take a bath.

"Oh Yui,how are you feeling,had a nice bath?"

Yui became angry at Yuri for acting as if nothing happend.

She slapped Yuri in the face.

"You didn't had to do such a thing! If you truly love Hinata you would let him be happy with me!"

Yuri thought about Yui's words for a while. What was wrong with having sex with Hinata? She knew he would never love her,she just wanted to make him happy,by doing the things for him Yui doesn't let him do.

Yuri quickly snapped out of it anyway.

"You will regret slapping me-I don't like to bully the weak but I can't accept that kind of behavoir from someone towards their leader. Good night."

Yui shivered. What did she mean? Would Yuri really do something to her? She couldn't kill her,but perhaps she would want to torture her?

"You have no right to touch me!" Yui thought.

"What an arrogant girl! She still doesn't realize what she did to me! That slap might hurt but what she did to me hurts even more! She might think i have to respect her because she is my leader,but I can't respect girls who lure a friends boyfriend into Sex!" she said to herself.

"Yui."

A dark voice said. It was Shiina.

"Did she really just say my name? Did she talk right now? " Yui thought.

"Shiina! It's really rare for you to speak but I am really happy that you called my name today,you are so amazing I actually always wanted to talk to you. I think there is so much you could teach me about ninja fighting and so on..I would really like to..."

"Be careful" Yui was cut off by Shiina.

That was all the female ninja said.

Was this perhaps a warning? Would Yuri really do something to her?

She hated to admit it but she was really scared now.

How did you like it?

Please Review!


	3. Naoi's assault

Chapter 3 "Naoi's assault"

"Otonashi,I need to talk to you" Hinata suddenly said. Hinata and Otonashi sat in Otonashi's room to chat a little about usual stuff. But Hinata couldn't hold back anymore he needed some advice from his best friend.

"Sure go on" Otonashi replied friendly.

"Well,I did something really really bad. My life might be destroyed for that mistake. "

"Seems like something serious,tell me I will try to help you out."

"You know that me and Yurippe formed this Battlefront right,back then we would always be together,and I promised her to be at her side forever,I also protected her several times,yesterday when she called me into the SSS meeting room she told me that she has been in love with me since. She completly undressed herself infront of me and started to kiss me. What's the worst is that I enjoyed it and we...we had sex..."

"WHAT?"

Otonashi screamed shocked and stood up.

"Calm down that's not all there is more to be shocked about."

Yuzuru sat down again.

"While we did it,Yui came into the room and saw us doing it..."

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Not really..you're such an idiot!"

"I know."

"Did you talk to Yui?"

"I did,she is really angry and heartbroken. I can't bear seeing her like that,I aplogized to her...but she said she needs time...She is probably in her bed now..crying...I just can't bear imagining that...tell me Otonashi,what should I do?"

"This really is complicated. Honestly if I was her,I'd never forgive you."

Hinata hated himself for his idiocy again.

"But then again,if she really loves you and she can't live without you, I am sure she will forgive you then." the readhead continued.

"I am really sorry,I don't know why I coulnd't control myself..."

"Hmmm...if a girl undresses herself infront of you and just starts kissing you then I can understand how hard it would be,but you need to learn to control yourself Hinata!"

"I know. I am such an idiot. I also didn't realize Yurippe's feelings before. To tell you a secret I was in love with her when we formed the battlefront,I always wanted to be with her,I would do anything to protect her,I hated to see her getting hurt. But she was always so difficult to understand. She never shows her true feelings,she would never cry infront of anyone. She wants to act strong but in truth she is weak and sensitive just like any other girl. I also never had the guts to tell her how I feel about her,because I was scared of being rejected. I gave up on her when I noticed how much Noda admired her. I really thought they'd be a cute couple I thought that about time she would fall in love with him. It was quite a shock for me when she said she loves me..."

"I will help you out."

"Really? Thank you I am so happy to have you by my side."

"Don't worry,that's what friends are for." Yuzuru replied with a bright smile.

"So what should I do?"

"Hmmm...Maybe I should talk about it with Yui,to make her realize that even I noticed how sorry you are."

"That might help..."

"Alright,I will do it when I see her tomorrow morning,now go to bed."

"Thanks! I will return the favour sometime."

"No need for that." Otonashi winked.

"Good night."

"Good night."

"Geez what an idiot. Hinata and Yui are made for each other,I will definitely do something for them."

Naoi was lying in his bed,he felt really restless. He couldn't sleep at all.

"Just what is wrong with me!" he thought.

Suddenly Yui's face appeared infront of him.

"Why was she crying,did me bumbing into her really hurt? That can't be...there must have been some other reason..maybe she was not good at singing...maybe she had a fight with someone...maybe with...ummm...who could she have a fight with? Her boyfriend perhaps...yeah that must be it,he came running after her...that scumbag... "

"Wait why am I worrying about her?"

"Must be the lack of sleep."

"Maybe I should hypnotize myself to sleep..."

The next morning...

Yui was still dead tired. She didn't sleep well last night. All she could think of were Hinata and Yuri...the picture of them screwing ruthlessly infront of her was just sickening.

"I hope I will be able to pratice today."

She had to do things which would keep her from thinking about the painful experience. She would practice until her throat hurt today. After that she would try baseball with Otonashi-senpai again. She would do it today! She would definitely hit a homerun today!

"Good morning." Otonashi greeted her.

"Oh senpai! I was just thinking about you!"

"Really? Well...I have something I want to tell you,can you come to the baseball field at 8pm?"

"Of course! I will be there! I want to practice somemore baseball anyway! I will hit a homerun today! See you there!"

"Practice? I didn't say anything about that!" he yelled,but Yui was already gone.

"Geez,guess I'll have to do it,it's for Hinata after all..."

Hinata walked across the hallway where he met Yurippe.

"Morning Hinata"

"Morning..." he looked away.

"Did you make up with Yui?"

"I tried. But she has not forgiven me yet."

"What a pity. But she should realize how much you love her,all you did with me was physical enjoyment,you don't have any feelings for me,so there is no need for her to be angry."

"So you wouldn't be hurt if the one you love cheated on you?"

"Of course I would. I would probably cut their flesh and make portraits of it." she grinned.

"Yurippe,I think we should both apologize to Yui,it just isn't fair...we both really hurt her,she trusted us,you were like an older sister to her..."

"Oh is it? She slapped me yesterday night. I don't see why I should apologize. She should get some manners first."

"Can't you understand her reaction? You just admitted yourself you would hurt the ones who cheated on you.."

"I never heard about a junior hitting her leader. We could have talked about the issue,besides I don't pick on weaklings,I wouldn't have hit her even if we were together and she would be the one cheating on me with you. The one I would beat the shit out of would be you."

"Yurippe. I am really sorry that I can't be with you but..."

She put her finger over his lips.

"No please don't continue. Be happy with Yui."

She run off,tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was so decided to go to the bathroom to calm down a little. She locked herself into one of the cabins and started crying hard.

"Yurippe." Hinata thought with a sigh. He didn't like seeing her cry either,why though? She was the one getting him into all this trouble,yet he couldn't really be angry at her...did he feel something for her?

"Yui!" Naoi screamed.

"Ahhh! It's you! What do you want!"

"Yui I am sorry for yesterday,I didn't mean to hurt you when i bumbed into you."

"Ah...it's ok I didn't actually got hurt..."

"But you were crying like a baby!"

"You little! What did you say!"

"Hehe it was quite cute..really..."

Yui's face reddened.

"Don't say something like that out loud!"

"Why were you crying?"

"Huh?"

Yui didn't want to tell anyone about it,on the other hand she felt like she needed to talk to someone about it,she felt like it would make her feel better once she let it out. Somehow she thought she could entrust something like that to Naoi,she didn't knew why she felt that way though.

"Hinata...he...he...he cheated on me." Yui said disappointed.

Naoi's eyes widened.

"That fucking scumbag!" he thought.

"What an asshole! I hope you gave him a taste of his own medicine!"

"No...I wouldn't do something like that...I think I can forgive him...I just need sometime...I love him from bottom of my heart after all..." Yui smiled.

Naoi couldn't believe what she just said! How could she forgive him? She might love him but if he cheated on her it only shows that he doesn't love her back.

"That damned scumbag..." Naoi mumbered.

"Did you say something?" Yui asked.

"No,it's nothing." Naoi replied.

There was only one way he could make the scumbag pay for what he did to this beautiful girl. It was a risk but right now he didn't mind. He couldn't forgive treating Yui like that.

He put his hands on Yui's shoulder and looked deep into her eyes.

"From now on you will be in love with me."

Naoi's eyes changed back to normal while Yui's eyes became numb.

He waited for a minute. "It should work." he thought.

"Naoi-sama I love you." Yui said.

Perfect,his hypnotism worked. Now he would be able to hurt that fucking scum. Wow it felt good. He took Yui's hand,knowing excatly were Hinata was right now he walked up the stairs to the rooftop with her. Yuri peeked on them. She noticed Naoi and Yui were holding hands. "What? Naoi and Yui?"

She didn't believe for a minute that this was real,either way it gave her quite a good feeling. Even if it wasn't the real Yui,even if only she would be in love with Naoi while being hypnotized,it meant Yuri would have a chance with Hinata. That would be amazing. She liked it.

"Naoi,I look forward to work with you on this operation." she grinned.

Naoi and Yui were still holding hands when they reached the rooftop.

Hinata was sitting there,he was still thinking about Yui,hoping that Otonashi's words would change things. She was the only one he loved. That was true. He didn't want to loose her,he wanted to be with her forever...

He looked up and saw the two holding hands,he wondered what was going on.

"Scumbag!" Naoi yelled,pointing his finger at Hinata.

"You will pay for hurting Yui today."

"Are you picking a fight?" Hinata asked,clinching his hands to fists.

"Hmph,as if you could win."

"Like hell I would!" Hinata shouted and run towards Naoi.

At the moment Hinata wanted to punch Naoi in the face,Naoi used Yui as his shield. Hinata accidently punched Yui who fall to the ground and was now bleeding..

"Yui!" he screamed shocked and ran towards her. Naoi blocked the way to her.

"I think it's enough now. First cheating,now hitting her. You should be ashamed. I knew from the beginning you were total scum but I didn't expect something that heavy from you."

"You bastard!" Hinata yelled.

"Hmph...Yui,let's make clear who you are in love with." Naoi said while helping the pink haired girl up.

"Naoi-sama I love you."

Hinata was shocked,he almost wanted to cry.

"Good girl,now hug me."

Yui did as she was told.

Something wasn't right here,that's just not how Yui would behave.

"What did you do to her? Whatever it is,you will regret it." Hinata threatened.

"Who knows?" Naoi said evilly.

"Now kiss me Yui."

Yui slowly leaned forward getting ready to kiss Naoi. Hinata knew it couldn't be her decision,she would never take that kind of orders from anyone. He punched Naoi before Yui could kiss him,causing Naoi to fall to the ground.

"Stop it you bastard! Stop your sick games!" Hinata screamed.

"Yui,show this annoyance what we are capable of please."

Yui took out a long knife,placing it infront of Hinata's stomach.

"Want to feel it?" Naoi grinned evilly.

Hinata was shocked and looked Yui in the eyes,he didn't respond to Naoi.

"I take that as a yes then...Do it Yui."

Yui hauled off and rammed the knife violently into Hinata's stomach,causing him to scream in agony. Suddently Yui recalled his voice,the knife was still inside Hinata's stomach. "Ahhh! Hinata?" she said shocked and took the knife out of his stomach. Naoi's hypnotism seemed to had worn out.

"She reacted to his voice?" Naoi mumbered surprised. That kind of thing never happend when he hypnotized people. She must really love him he thought in disappointment,well Idiots fit well with each other,why did he even get involved?

Yui's legs weakened and she collapsed to the ground. She went unconsicous.

"That's all your fault you bastard!" Hinata yelled.

He picked up Yui and carried her to the infirmary bridal style,not caring abou the blood that was coming out of it stomach or the pain it caused.

"Yui,I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. " he was crying.

"You are good ,much more useful than I thought you'd be."

Yuri said. She had been peeking on them for a while,she had seen everything.

"Would you mind working with me?"

"Fuck off,I'm done with this,she woke up by herself."

"You just have to try harder..."

"What will I get if I do that?"

"You will get Yui,isn't that enough?"

"She would wake up too soon..."

"I said try harder then. You can do it,you're God after all,remember?"

"Hmph,as if I would work with a looser like you."

"I haven't lost yet."

"Well you want Hinata don't you? Why didn't you get him until now if you haven't lost?"

"Listen you little bastard." she said angrily while pulling on his collar.

"Okay. I will work with you,but don't mess things up."

She let go of his collar.

"Let's work out the details tonight,when everyone is in bed."

Naoi left the rooftop.

"With Naoi's skills this plan will work out well,Hinata will finally become mine..." Yurippe thought happily.

Hmmmm...What do you think about this chapter?

4 will follow soon!

Pls review !


	4. A dirty game

Chapter 4 "A dirty game"

Yui lied in the bed,she was still unconsicous. Hinata was sitting on a chair next to the bed. His wound was quite deep,he wrapped a white sheet around it to stop the bleeding,he didn't care about the pain anyway,Yui was more important right now. His wound would heal anytime soon anyway,so there was nothing to worry about.

"Please wake up Yui,I want to talk to you..." Hinata said. He was upset,everything that happend was his fault...how could he forgive himself for what Yui has been through because of him? He wondered if she was dreaming now,if she could remember the events on the rooftop.

"I just hope she isn't having any nightmares..." Hinata thought worried.

A few seconds later Otonashi came into the room,he heard what happend from Naoi.

"Otonashi! You know what happend?"

"Yeah,Naoi told me.."

"That bastard! I am going to..."

Otonashi grabbed his arm.

"I will deal with him,you should relax,your wound has to heal,it's better if you go to your room,maybe it would be troublesome if Yui wakes up and faces you like that."

"I think you're right,please take care of her..."

Hinata said while he stood up.

"I will,I think if she doesn't remember it's best we wont tell her..she will only get worried.."

"Okay...right."

"I will ask one of the girls to give her company,I think it's better if she could talk to another female about this kind of thing."

"Thank you Otonashi." Hinata tried hard to smile while he turned to leave.

"Yusa,do you have a minute?" Otonashi asked the blonde girl.

"What is it?"

"Yui is not feeling well,could you spent some time with her?"

"I don't mind it."

"Thank you."

Otonashi left,Yusa was now sitting on the chair where Hinata sat before. Yusa hold Yui's hand.

"Yui,are you alright?"

Yui started to move her hand,she woke up by the warmth of Yusa's hand. She opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Ummm..what happend why am I here?" Yui asked in a sleepy tone.

"You passed out,but I'm really glad that you're awake now."

"How are you feeling?" Yusa asked.

"I am fine,I want to go and take a bath..."

"Is it really fine?"

"Of course." Yui smiled confident and got up.

While the girls were walking Yusa wondered if she should ask Yui about her fight with Hinata,but then she thought it would be better to keep quiet about it,if Yui wanted her to know she would tell her herself,the blonde thought convinced.

Yui went into the bathroom,when she reached it she felt strange. She felt like her head was going to explode and as if she forgot something really important.

"What's this feeling?" she thought.

Hinata lied into his bed,Otonashi went to his room right after he left Yusa with Yui to treat his wound seriously. Now all it needed was healing,that would be done by tommorow. Hinata was angry at Naoi and worried about Yui.

"He is such a dirty piece of shit. "

But it was hard to decide who was more at fault,if he would not have cheated on Yui something like that would never have happend. Naoi would never be able to touch Yui because Hinata would always be with her. His head hurt but he couldn't stop thinking about it,why did Naoi do such a thing? He was a creep to begin with but what does he have against Yui? He used her as a shield when Hinata wanted to punch him,if he liked her why would he want her to get hurt besides using hypnotism to make a woman love you isn't

manly at all. Naoi was right at some points though Hinata was scum in what he did to Yui. He admitted that. But wait,how did Naoi know Hinata cheated on Yui? Yui must have told him...so did she trust him? She must have had a conversation with him which made her trust him...That was not like Yui...he didn't want to loose her to someone like Naoi,that would be the worst. He would do anything now to get his love back,no matter what it takes he wanted Yui,he wanted her to be at his side forever,he couldn't live without her...he would get her back,he swore it. With that goal in mind he finally was able to fall asleep.

Yurippe was already waiting for Naoi in the SSS-meeting room,it was almost time,almost time to discuss "Operation getting Hinata". Yurippe was unpatient she just wanted to do it right now,she wanted to get Hinata as soon as possible,she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Why isn't he here yet...?" she thought nervously.

A few minutes later Naoi stood infront of her,he sneeked into the room as quiet as possible.

"Don't come in like some detective,there is nothing to worry about everyone is asleep..."

"Hmph,as God i can decide for myself what i want to do and what not."

"Okay,let's get real now..I told you about my intention yesterday but I will tell you once again,I want you to hypnotize Yui again so that she will be in love with you,make it seem as if she hates Hinata,best would be if you could have sex with Yui infront of him."

"Wow are you serious?" He imagined what it would be like to have sex with Yui.

"Of course,why not you wanted to pay him back didn't you?"

"But there is a problem,yesterday he realized that it wasn't the real Yui...I don't think we can pull that twice..."

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"Well quite frankly,I don't think he would instantly fall in love with you just because Yui would be with me,if he loves her he would still be after her...It would be best to just hypnotize him as well,to make him be in love with you.."

"But wont it wear off after sometime,just like with Yui yesterday?"

"It might,but I will keep on checking it,I will try harder than yesterday.."

"So to summarize,we would hypnotize both of them?"

"Yeah,you wouldn't I would do that so don't say we please."

"Okay okay."

"I will make Yui fall in love with me and Hinata will fall in love with you,isn't that awesome?"

"It is."

"Then I will get both of them tommorow morning,I promise Hinata will be running after you,declaring his love."

"I hope so,if it isn't like that be prepared for a punishment.."

"You can't punish God."

"I will show you that i can."

"Well,leave now and don't forget the operation."

"Like i would forget something that important..."

"Do you love Yui?"

His face reddened.

"God doesn't fall in love with humans."

He left the room.

Yurippe turned off the lights and was getting ready to head to her room.

"Looks like this will be fun..." she thought and went upstairs.

The next morning...

Naoi was hiding behind a column and was waiting for Hinata to show up,he would be the first victim today. He was so exited about what he was going to do it felt like Christmas.

Hinata finally appeared.

"Yo Hinata what's up?" Naoi asked.

"You dirty piece of trash...what the hell do you want?"

Naoi's eyes went red he leaned forward and looked Hinata deep into the eyes.

"You are madly in love with Yurippe,she is the only one you love in this world you are giving all your love to her."

Hinata went dizzy for a while but was back to normal after a minute.

"It worked." Naoi thought.

Hinata was turning around to look for his new love Yurippe,she was just standing a few metres away from him,he walked towards her and greeted her.

"Good Morning Yurippe" he said lovingly,kissing her on the cheeck. Yurippe couldn't believe that he really did it! She felt like the happiest girl right now,she finally got Hinata! She was looking forward to spent the whole day with him. Why not also spending the night with him? Of course she would!

Yui walked in the hallways when she saw Hinata,she wanted to talk to him today because she thought there was something happening yesterday which she forgot. He might know what it was. Then she saw Yuri.

"Hinata,why are you with Yurippe?" Yui asked him in an angry tone.

"Because I love her." Hinata replied.

Yui wanted to cry,but she wouldn't do that infront of Yuri and Hinata,she kicked Hinata's leg and run off.

"Let's go Hinata.." Yurippe said.

"Yui!" Naoi screamed and run after her.

"Wait Yui!"

"What do you want leave me alone!"

Naoi got a hold of her arms and turned her around to look at him,he looked her deep into the eyes. "From now on I will be the one you love."

Yui's tears stopped falling as she saw the one she loved standing right infront of her. "Naoi sama...I love you."

Naoi was happy,he would have sex today..it was kinda embarassing that he was still a virgin,so he would definatily have it today. The thought exited him,he wanted the day to be over as soon as possible...

Hinata was spending the whole day with Yurippe,they had lunch together,they chatted and kissed when no one was watching. Otonashi peeked on them and realized something must be wrong. He decided to wait for Hinata after school to ask him about it. "Naoi must have done something again..." Otonashi thought. He wanted to confront this guy but he couldn't find him in class. He looked for him all over the building,he wasn't there.

"Shit!" Yuzuru was frustrated. Just what in the world was Naoi trying to pull?

Forget it for now. As Yuzuru couldn't find him he decided to talk to Yuri instead.

"Hey Yuri,I need to talk to you..." he said.

"Sure..."

They went into the hallway.

"Ummm...why are you so close to Hinata now? Shouldn't he be with Yui?"

"He broke up with her."

"No way!"

"Ask him..."

Yuri went back to class.

That must be fake,there is no way Hinata would do anything like that,Otonashi could see how much he loved Yui.

"Naoi...i won't forgive you..." Yuzuru thought.

It was 8 pm and most people where already in their rooms.

Naoi took Yui to his room,he was wondering if he should take a shower first...he decided to do it,there might be a chance she would fall in love with him for real when he used the same showergel and shampoo as Hinata.

He told Yui to wait. So she sat on his bed until he was finished. When he came out of the shower he gave her a glass of juice. He sat next to her with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You should get dressed." she offered.

"Why?"

"You might catch a cold like that."

"I wont."

Yui lied down on his bed.

"Anyways,I am tried so I am going to sleep now."

She closed her eyes,this was the perfect opportunity for Naoi to peek on what she was wearing under her skirt. He was putting his head between her legs and saw it. She was wearing a pink panty,it was cute. He felt how he got errect by looking at it,he wanted to touch it badly. But he thought it would be so much better if he stimulated her first. He lied on top of her,she opened her eyes and looked at him. He started to suck her neck,Yui felt nothing she just starred at the wall while he tried to make her horny. He wanted to kiss her lips and insert his tongue into her mouth but she wouldn't open it. "Damn it..." he thought. He tried once again to stimulate her while sucking her neck,but she remainded starring at the wall,suddently tears were falling down her cheecks. "Hinata..." she whispered.

Naoi got up shocked. "This...this can't be!" he thought.

Even though Yui was hypnotized she would still remember that her true love was Hinata.

"This is pointless,I am going to stop here..." Naoi thought.

"Yui,please go to your room..."

She was confused at first but as the hypnotism had worn out she reacted quickly and went back to her room.

"How? How is something like that possible?" Naoi couldn't explain why his hypnotism didn't work. There could only be one explanation for it,but he didn't like to say it as it sounded to girly for him. "She must love him so much that she'd never forget about him..."

"I wasted my time..." Naoi was frustrated,once again he had to use his own hands...

Meanwhile...

Yurippe and Hinata were in his room,they were chatting and laughing,remembering the times they'd formed the battlefront together. But Yurippe wanted more right now. She was really horny. She buried her head into Hinata's chest,he strocked her head and pulled her closer to his body. When she removed her shirt she pressed his head against her breats, he suddently pulled back and stood up thinking: "What was that? The fragrance was diffrent..."

"Hinata what's wrong? " Yurippe wanted to know.

"Yo Hinata!" Otonashi splashed into the room. He started to grab his friend by the arms and shoock him hard. "Hinata,please try to remember,you love Yui! Naoi hypnotized you so you would think you're in love with Yurippe,but it's not true! Your real love is Yui! Please SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Yui?" Hinata asked.

"That's right!"

Hinata snapped out of it...and remembered his true feelings for Yui.

"This little bastard just what kind of dirty game does he want to play?"

"Hinata,please calm down,I promise you I am going to deal with him."

He looked at Yuri who turned away,she couldn't face Hinata like that.

"Yuri,please come with me." Otonashi said.

She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Yui,please forgive me." Hinata thought. He run to her room,he was knocking on her door as hard as he could.

Yui was afraid,she didn't want to talk to him,after all she saw him with Yuri again this morning. He didn't stop,so she decided to yell at him for disturbing her.

"You pervert! Stop disturbing me! I saw you with Yuri today! Leave me alone,what do you want from me when you love someone else! Piss off!"

she screamed through the door.

"Please Yui,listen to me,this is a misunderstanding."

"Then,was you screwing Yuri also a misunderstanding?"

"Yui,I've told you I am sorry,please give me another chance!"

Yui wanted to see him,so she opened the door.

He was so happy when he realized that she opened it.

"Yui,how are you?"

"Don't give me that,tell me straight away what you're here for."

"I am really sorry about what happend between me and Yurippe,please forgive me Yui I love you..."

"Yeah yeah you told me that last time already..."

"So will you forgive me?"

"Do you think it's that easy?"

"No,but I love you,I can't be without you..."

She went quiet for a minute and realized that she couldn't live without him either.

"If that was true,you wouldn't cheat on me!"

"I've told you it was a mistake already..!"

"Something like that isn't called mistake!" she yelled and slammed the door shut.

She run to her bed and buried her head into the pillow she started crying hard. Hinata could even hear her sobbing through the door.

"Yui..." he thought. He would never forgive himself,his life was destroyed. This wasn't Naoi's fault,this wasn't Yurippe's fault,it was his own fault,because he couldn't control himself he lost the most important thing in his life,besides that he broke her heart,she probably couldn't sleep nor eat probably anymore,all because of him.

"Just what the fuck did I do!" he screamed and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Hinata..." It was Yuzuru,he already finished giving Naoi and Yurippe a piece of his mind.

"I talked to Naoi and Yuri,they are sorry and they wont ever do something like that again,but still we all decided it would be best not to tell Yui about all of this."

"It's all my fault,if i wouldn't have cheated on her something like that wouldn't have happend!"

"Hinata,calm down,I've already told you that I will help you out here...Let's go to my room and talk...we will find a way to get your Yui back...I am 100% sure...come with me and trust me..."

Hinata was so happy about his friends support he just wanted to hug him,but he thought it would be a tad too embarassing so he just smiled and walked to Yuzuru's room.

"You,don't get me involved in such a thing again,I made Otonashi-san really angry..." Naoi said.

"Alright,alright,don't take it to your heart something like that wont kill you." Yuri replied,she went to her room and lied down on her bed.

"This was really stupid,what's gotten into me? I can't force him to be in love with me..." Yuri closed her eyes and started to cry. Was there actually a way for her to be with Hinata or will she have to give up at him forever? She didn't want to think about that...she wanted to believe that he will soon realize that she is the only one he loves. When would that happen though?

This will be the last chapter which has Naoi in it,in the next chapters will focus on Yurippe,Yui and Hinata. I hope you liked it so far,pls review,even if you disliked it and let me know what you didn't like in it!


	5. Battle for love

Chapter 5 "Battle for love"

I don't think that many people liked the previous chapters(judging by the lack of reviews) but nonetheless I am continuing this story. Please review :]

Note: There is YuixHinata lemon at the end of this chapter.

It was early in the morning when Yui was all set to go to the cafetaria to have breakfast. There was a small piece of paper lying on the ground infront of her door,she wondered what it was...A mail? From who in this world? Probably from Hinata...She opened it.

"Come to the Baseball field at 8pm today it's a challenge...Yurippe"

"So she was serious..." Yui thought.

"Alright,if that's the way she wants it than i wont hold back."

"Haaaaaaaaaaah" She yelled while making a Karate-like move.

She started boxing around just to be sure she would be able to defeat Yurippe tonight...but would she really? She needed to be confident,so she decided she'd remain postive about it..."I wont loose to you Yurippe." she said to herself over and over again,while walking towards the cafetaria. After that she went to classes,after that she had her rehersals and so the day passed on. She was getting much more nervous now because she would have a fight at the baseball field with Yurippe soon. "I will win against her."

That was a really stupid thing to think,as everyone knew what Yurippe was capable of...she was the leader after all and almost as strong as Tenshi. Yui knew it deep inside her heart,but she didn't want to run away from a challenge like some one in the battlefront would want to have a fight with Yuri. But Yui wasnt in the battlefront long enough to know what she truly was all about. One day when the battlefront only existed out of Hinata,Yurippe and Oyama,she had a fight with Hinata and beat him up really hard. If she could beat up a guy like that,what would she do to a girl? Besides that she saw her fighting tenshi several times and she was amazingly strong,more to be honest. Yui felt like she chickened out,but it would be too embarassing,she would show Yuri that she wont loose to her in a battle nor in love. Hinata was hers after all,she wanted to spent time with him,she really really hated to be apart from him all of these days,but than again she didn't want to run after him when he cheated on her. She forgave him,yet she didn't. But she couldn't live without him,she needed him so badly in her life. She almost started to cry again,but then she remembered that she would have to do something big in the next hour...It was almost time,her knees began to shake..."I will win this,I will win this.." she repeated to herself...

When she went to the baseballfield Yurippe was already waiting for her.

"I was waiting for you." she said.

"Well,I am here now.I will definatly not loose against you!"

"So let me explain the rules first.."

"Go on."

"We will first just fight with our hands. When the person already lies on the ground,the other person is allowed to use weapons. Who dies first,looses."

"What kind of weapons! I didn't brought any!"

"Oh,you come to a battle without any kind of weapons? How childish of you..but it was expected. So are you afraid or will you fight me now?"

Yui thought about it for a moment,how would she fight without any weapons...but she couldn't run away right now,she would seem like such a coward...she decided to just strangle Yurippe when she lied on the ground..that would definatly kill her she thought.

"I will fight!" Yui said confident.

"Nice...1..2..3 START!"

Yurippe ran towards Yui,who pointlessly tried to kick and punch Yuri. Yurippe avoided all of her attacks professionally. "This is bad " Yui thought. It went on and on after a few minutes Yui ran out of energy. She panted heavily.

"Finished already?"

"I'm not!" Yui ran towards Yurippe with her last strenght and tried to punch her,Yurippe grapped her hand and throw the small girl over. Yui was now lying on the ground,she groaned in pain. "This is bad,I want to play more..." Yuri said evilly. When was the last time she behaved like that? It was when Hinata left her alone..and now Hinata was stolen from her again,he didn't spent as much time with her as before..all because of his girlfriend Yui,she was in the way,so she would punish her. Yurippe pulled out a sword.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked Yui.

Yui tried to get up,but Yurippe pushed her back down. She pulled her by the hair,Yui screamed.

"Hey what are you doing,you know the rules don't you?"

Yui was shaking...there was no way she could win this..Yurippe was unbelieveably strong. The following would be very very painful...

"Well back to what I asked you now...this is a sword which sends electric vibes through your body when I stab you with it. "

"What? That was just cruel!" Yui thought. Yurippe was laughing evilly. She was so looking forward to see her love rival,the one who stole her man cry and scream in agony,it would be music to her ears.

"I really saw it! Yurippe challenged Yui,they have a fight at the baseball field right now!" Oyama told Hinata worried.

Hinata reacted quickly and stood up he put his jacket on and was ready to go.

"Hinata what are you doing?"

"I will stop this of course,don't tell anyone else please Oyama...I will make sure no one gets hurt.."

"But Hinata!"

"Please Oyama."

The small boy nodded. Hinata run to the baseball field as fast as possible.

"Shit,if one of them gets hurt it will be my fault..I have to stop them now..shit I hope it isn't too late already..." He reached the baseball field and saw Yurippe aiming a sword at Yui...he didn't knew what kind of sword it was,but he didn't care right now either...he quickly throw himself infront of Yui,so the sword would get him instead of Yui. Hinata started to scream in pain while the electric vibes went through his body. "HINATA!" Yui screamed.

"Yuri please stop!" she continued. She was holding Hinata's body and pulled it close to hers. She was so worried about him.

Yurippe remembered something at this moment,she remembered how Hinata throw himself infront of her when Tenshi attacked her..now it was completly diffrent,Hinata didn't protect her anymore...it was unbearable for her she couldn't believe it. "No way..." she stammered as she sank to the ground. Her eyes filled with tears. "This just can't be true!" she screamed.

"Hinata,are you alright?" Yui asked worried.

"Don't worry I am just glad you aren't hurt.." he replied.

"Hinata!" Yui hugged him tightly.

"Hi..hi..hinata...why...why...WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THIS GIRL?" Yurippe stood up to look him in the eyes.

Yurippe broke down crying,Hinata knew it was his fault,it is just like last time when she lost her mind because he left her alone. Back then she attacked Tenshi in the classroom in an attempt to give her a taste of the pain of death. She totally lost her mind that day,and Hinata was the one who changed her back to normal back then,he felt he had to do it right now as well,but he didn't knew what to do. He got up "Yurippe,I wont let you be alone,I will always be at your side,it's just that I can't be your boyfriend because I love Yui,please try to understand that. I wont ever let you be alone,I will be your best friend forever and whenever you have trouble you can always depend on me..I wont leave you alone Yurippe,please don't cry." He hugged her tightly. Yui was watching them,she didn't knew what to do but she felt somewhat sorry for Yurippe now. "It must be so sad not to be with the one you love from bottom of your heart..." she thought.

Yurippe was still crying,but she was happy that Hinata was holding her,it gave her a lof of comfort,she just wished she could stay like this forever...But she understood his words now..there is no way he would ever fall in love with her because he loves Yui. Yurippe understood it now,she felt so dumb for all the rubbish she did to get Hinata's love..it was so pointless just a waste of time. Yurippe started laughing suddently. Hinata looked at her. "Thank you Hinata...I am sorry for what I've done..it was really stupid of me to act like that I feel really bad about what I did,I hope you and Yui can forgive me,I understand your feelings and I wish you and Yui the best. Have a happy life."

She smiled. "Yurippe..."

She walked towards Yui. "Yui I am sorry for what I did,when Hinata cheated on you,most of it was my fault as I set up a trap and lured him into sleeping with me..It was stupid of me and I am sorry that I hurt you. You are a good girl and Hinata deserves you,so please be happy with him."

"See you two!" Yurippe waved goodbye and ran away. Tears were streaming down her face. She would certainly leave this place.

"Hinata is your injury alright?"

"It still hurts a bit. Are you ok?"

"I am,let's go to my room to relax."

"Let's go."

When they were at Yui's room she treated his wound. She had missed looking at his chest. When she was finished he put his shirt back on,much to her displeasure.

"I will make some tea." the girl said.

As she went to make some tea Hinata followed her.

"Yui,I need to talk to you.."

"What about? So seriously?" she was smiling but he knew it was just a facade to hide her true sadness.

"Did you forgive me?"

"I didn't fully...but I love you..I don't want to be apart from you...I missed spending time with you..it's ok I will forgive you because...because I love you so much."

"Yui." He put his hands around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to his body. She was so warm.

"I love you Yui,I am sorry...I love you so much.."

They looked each other in the eyes he brought his hand to her chin and was titling her head towards his,leaning in to kiss her. He deepened the kiss and his hands moved from her back down to her butt,she moaned softly into his mouth when his hand reached her there.

"By the way,that day when you saw me together with Yurippe and I said I'd be in love with her I was hynotized by Naoi it was not what I really felt."

"I know..."

"Huh?"

"Naoi felt sorry about it too and he told me everything already..it's ok.."

"You're not angry?"

"No I am not angry. I don't want to fight with anyone here from the Battlefront I like everyone very much,we went through so much together...I forgave you,Naoi and Yuri." Yui was smiling and Hinata once again realized how lucky he was to have someone as kind hearted and pure as Yui at his side.

"You are too sweet Yui,I love you." Hinata said and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheeck.

"Let's stay together tonight."

"But I haven't brought any pyjamas..."

"Since when did that matter?" Yui giggled.

"I am taking a shower be right back.."

As Yui went to the bathroom Hinata sat down in her bed. He found a pyjama that belonged to her, he took it and sniffed on it, "Beautiful..." he thought. He was really glad that Yui actually forgave him,just what would he do if she wouldn't forgive him? He probably would have lost his mind,just like Yurippe lost her mind because Hinata wasn't with her,he felt sorry for her..he understood how painful it must be not to be able to be with the one you love...He wondered what Yurippe was doing now. He hoped that she is having a good time with friends or something that kept her from being sad,knowing Yurippe so well she surely would do something like that. She was such a strong person it was enviable.

"I'm done." Yui called.

"Well then I'll take one now."

Hinata faced Yui just being wrapped into a towel,she looked so cute.

"Why are you starring at me like that!"

"Oh..it's nothing I just remembered how cute you were." he smiled and strocked her cheeck.

While Hinata took a shower Yui got dressed,she put on a diffrent pyjama,one that Hinata once gave to her as a present,she loved that one so much,she remembered that she was wearing it the night she lost her virginity too. It was a really memorable moment,she also kept the bleedy sheet so she would always remember that beautiful day when Hinata officially became hers forever. She put on the pyjama and lied down in her bed.

The water from the shower stopped pouring but Hinata was still in the bathroom.

"If you're done,get out!" Yui yelled.

"Why didn't you left a towel for me?"

"Oh..sorry I totally forgot,I will get you one."

She opened her closet and grabbed a light blue towel.

"Here you go." she said,giving it to Hinata.

He got out and looked around.

"Hey you had some boxers of me left here in your room,right?"

"Yup. They are in the closet."

He opened it and found his boxers,he dried himself with the towel and throw it in the laundry after it. He was standing there naked right now,Yui liked that. She looked at him and giggled into her blanket. He was getting on his boxers and lied down beside Yui. He pulled her close to his body so that he could share the blanket with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest,like this she wanted to fall asleep. But Hinata had other plans.

"You are wearing this pyjama,nice."

"Yeah it brings back memories,doesn't it?"

"Indeed,very nice memories."

He remembered that night and got errect. It was the first time for him that day and the first time for Yui. But he had enough knowledge to please her,he had seen how to do it in porn mags back in the real world. Yui opened her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. She shoved her tongue deep into his mouth. He couldn't hold back anymore,so he grabbed her breasts and sqeezed them roughly.

"You are...such a ...pervert.." Yui said in between kisses. Hinata smiled,he let go of her lips and went on kissing and sucking her neck and ear. Yui moaned and closed her eyes. "I love you Hinata,please don't stop.."

"I wont ." He continued kissing her neck,his hands were still on her breasts,playing with them. He let go one of his hands of her breats and went down under her nighty to feel how wet she was by now. "Wow." he thought. Her panty was soaked. He liked how he could make her horny that easily. Even if she at first claimed she wasn't in the mood at times,he just had to kiss her or play with her breats and she would be wet. He removed her nighty and the pink haired girl was now left in nothing but her white panty. Hinata removed it quickly,he grabbed her legs with his arms and put his head in between her legs. He started to lick her pussy gently. He could feel her juices flowing into his mouth,Yui moaned.

"Ahhh...Hinata...ahhhh"

He loved to listen to her moans,it made him so damn hard. She ripped on his hair to push his head deeper into her core. He pushed his tongue deeper inside her to make her feel it more. "Ahhh...just like that Hinata..." He went on for a while,when he put his tongue out of her he licked her limbs. He then went up to lie on top of her,he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues started dancing once again. Yui's hand wandered all over Hinata's upper body. Her hands were very warm which made him feel even better. He let go of Yui's lips and removed his boxers. He was so hard. Yui sat up and started to suck his member. "Ahhhhh" Hinata gasped. Yui wasn't able to put his whole thing into her mouth,but this much pleasure was enough for Hinata. She stopped and kissed him. "I love you..." she mumbered. "I love you too.." he replied. Their tongues were dancing wildly. He was lying on top of her again now.

"Shall I put it in?" he asked friendly.

"Do it."

He widened her wet pussy with his fingers and put his manhood inside her.

"Ahhh." she was moaning really loud now. He was so good.

"Ahhhh Hinata...it feels amazing!"

"It does."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He put his mouth on hers once again.

"Ahh...you can push a bit harder now Hinata."

He did as he was told and Yui was moaning even louder now.

"I am cumming." he said.

"Ahhh...me...me..too"

"I will cum inside you,ok?"

"ahhh...please do it!"

He kissed her gently while his semen shot inside her.

"Hinata,I love you so much..."

"I love you too Yui..."

What a great feeling,both of them thought. They were exhausted. Yui rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes,Hinata wrapped his arms around her and closed his,they fell asleep instantly.

The next morning...

Hinata and Yui were walking hand in hand to the cafetaria were a worried crowd of SSS members was awaiting them.

"There you are!" Noda yelled.

"What's wrong,you lot look worried!" Hinata replied.

"Yurippe,she...she disappeard!" Oyama sobbed.


	6. Looking for you

Chapter 6 "Looking for you"

"Let's go and look for her I have a clue where she might be." Hinata offered.

"Okay I suppose,I,Noda and Hinata will go the rest of you please stay here,we will be back as soon as possible." Otonashi said.

"Don't worry,I promise I will bring Yurippe back sound and safe." Hinata assured.

"See you Yui.." he said and went off with the two other boys.

"I hope nothing happend.." Yui thought,she was sad that Hinata left her...

"Yurippe..." Hinata thought worried. "This is all my fault..."

"So where is this place she might be at Hinata?" Noda asked fiercy.

"Down by the river,she used to go there when she was sad,you remember right?"

"Ah...yeah..."

"Why would she be sad?" Otonashi asked,pretending not to know the real reason,when he actually did.

"Quit the girly talk and do your best in finding her you bastards." Noda yelled.

Hinata was really worried,she said she got over him yesterday night,but in truth she didn't,Hinata guessed she still loved him. But what was he supposed to do now? He didn't want to see Yurippe sad,he wanted the old Yurippe back. How come she kept quiet about it for so long and confessed to him after he already had a girlfriend? If he wasn't with Yui right now he might be with Yurippe now..Wait...what was he thinking?

"Shit!" he yelled.

"Swearing doesn't help now,let's split up." Otonashi offered when they reached the river.

"Don't give me orders." Noda yelled.

"Let's do what he said Noda,we will find Yurippe faster that way." Hinata replied.

"Hmph,but just so you know I only move to help Yurippe,so don't get the wrong idea,that I would listen to one of you or some crap.."

"Yeah,yeah we got it let's hurry now..."

Hinata knew what her favorite place here was,whenever she was in a bad mood she used to come to this tiny waterfall,she went there to think about all kinds of things,he was sure to find her there. When he went to that place,she wasn't there. That was strange,he could have sworn that she'd be here. Now he was even more worried than before...

"Oh,so you came?" A voice from behind asked.

"Yurippe!" Hinata turned around to see that it was the girl he had been looking for. He run to her and hugged her tightly.

"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?"

Hinata realized what he was doing and let go of her,a tad embarrassed about his sudden action he said: "I am just glad that I found you,we were all worried about you..What are you doing here all alone?"

"Hmmm...I found out why the shadows keep on multiplying,if I destroy the origin it will stop,so I am here to do that."

"Are you crazy! It's too dangerous alone! I will stay by for side and help you!"

"No please don't. I want to fight against the shadow alone,I am confident about it,besides that I don't want to worry Yui. You guys are all so clumsy you would be taken in by the shadow and changed into an NPC directly. I can't allow that to happen. So please go back, it's an order."

Hinata looked down,he wanted to protest against what Yurippe said,but then again it would be better not to do so,as it was an order.

"Ok,then I will pass the details to Noda and Otonashi.."

"Oh,they came looking for me too?"

"Yeah...we all were really worried Yurippe,please don't ever go off without saying something again,okay?" Hinata smiled friendly. It was that smile Yurippe loved so much about him and even though she promised herself to get over him from now on she just wanted to be in his arms and kiss him.

"Idiots. Nothing is going to happen to me." Yurippe blushed.

"Please take care Yurippe and if something happens just call us,remember I will always be there to cover for you."

"Yeah..thanks.." Yurippe said.

"You never change..." Hinata said smiling while he turned to leave.

"Huh?" Hinata was probably the person who knew her the best,of course that's because they've spent a really really long time together...

"Yo Hinata! Did you find her?" Otonashi called.

"I did,she wants to fight against the origin of the shadow by herself,she is worried because all of us are so clumsy that she can't allow us to help,but in case things get really bad she will call us."

"That sounds difficult,how is she going to defeat all of these things?"

"Hmph,you're underestimating Yurippe.." Noda said arrogant.

"Let's go,I'm sure she'll be alright.."Hinata said.

He turned around and walked ahead so he didn't had to face the other two guys,too many things were going through his head. He was worried about Yurippe,he was so damn worried.

He remembered what he had promised her long ago... "I will protect you..."

He so hoped that she was going to be alright..how reckless trying to defeat all of these monsters by herself...

"Please be alright Yurippe.."

Yui was sitting in her room,reading a book to pass time,she was missing Hinata and she was hoping he'd be alright. Yui had a somewhat strange feeling about the way Hinata's expression changed after he got to know that Yuri disappeard,he looked so worried and it just showed how much he actually cared about her. Just what was up with that? Why did she mean so much to him? Would he worry that much if Yui disappeared? She couldn't believe that Yuri and Hinata were just normal friends,it just didn't seem like it,but she didn't want to think about the other alternative...so...

"Oh no,what am I thinking! I should go outside and wait for him!" she said to herself and smiled. She grabbed a white summer dress out of her closest and wore it. She looked stunning.

"tehteh..Hinata will fall in love with me again!" she grinned into the mirror.

She was so happy,so very happy to be with Hinata.

Yui went outside to see the three boys already coming back.

"Ha! Perfect timing!" Yui smiled.

Hinata faked a smile back at her.

She noticed that he wasn't happy.

"Did you guys find Yuri?" Hinata turned his back to her and didn't answer,so Otonashi did instead. "Yeah we did,she will fight against the origin of the shadow alone,so none of us gets in trouble,she's selfless as usual.."

"Oh..I see,well I hope she doesn't get hurt.."

"Yeah...I hope so too..." Hinata mumbled.

He went inside the dorm. Yui followed him,what was wrong with him?

"Hinata!" Yui called him. When he turned around to face her she could see the tension in his eyes,he was so worried about Yuri. Should she leave him alone? "Yui,let's go and have dinner." he said,putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah.." Yui replied and followed him.

While they had their meal,Hinata didn't say much,Yui didn't know what to do. Hinata was thinking about Yurippe,he couldn't help it,he was so worried about her. What if she gets turned into an NPC by the shadows? Hinata just wanted to go to the river and assist Yurippe. He looked up and saw Yui starring sad at her food. Seeing her like that made him realize that he should have talked more to her,she must feel as if Yurippe was more important than Yui,of course that wasn't true though,atleast that was what Hinata thought at that time. "Yui,are you alright?"

"Ah,yes I am...but you're not talking much,I hope you aren't too worried about Yuri.."

"Oh..yeah I am actually it's pretty dangerous..."

"I have faith in her,she's our great leader after all.."

Yui was right,Hinata should stop worrying..everything would be fine...

"Let's stay together tonight.." Yui said after she finished her dinner.

"Ah..yeah of course.."Hinata replied still somewhat absent.

They went upstairs to the rooms,again Hinata didn't talk much. This was bad.

When they were at Yui's room Hinata quickly undressed himself and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"He didn't even comment my dress.." Yui thought hurt. When Hinata was finished Yui went into the bathroom to have a shower. She realized that tears were falling down her cheecks while she was standing there. "Why?" she thought. Hinata must definitely have some feelings for Yuri after all,why would he be so worried about her otherwise? Nothing else but her seems to be on his mind right now,this aren't feelings friends would just have for each other..

When she went out of the bathroom she found Hinata laying on her bed already.

"Hinata,are you tired?"

"Yeah..a bit..I think you are too,so let's try to sleep."

Yui wasn't tired at all,but she wanted to lay there next to him,just that would make her feel good. When she laid down beside him,he kissed her cheeck. It tasted salty,that was when he knew that she was crying.

"Yui,did you cry?"

"Huh? No I didn't." she smiled at him but he could see that it wasn't her real smile.

What was wrong now? Could she really be jealous just because Hinata was worrying about a mutual friend? He'd like to know why she cried but as she pretended not to be sad he decided not to push her to tell him.

"Good Night Yui." He kissed her forehead gently and embraced her.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"It feels so good.." she thougt.

"Night Hinacchi." she giggled and strocked his cheeck.

He really liked it when she called him that.

Hinata wasn't able to sleep as he was still thinking about Yuri,he closed his eyes but he just wasn't able to fall asleep. Questions were going through his head: "What's Yurippe doing?" "Is she alright?"

He couldn't stop thinking about her,he suddenly felt thirsty and got up to drink a cup of milk. Yui noticed the whole time that Hinata didn't sleep at all and because of him turning from one side to another she couldn't either. She had a clue why he was so restless now. She couldn't stop herself,but what he did really hurted her,she got up and followed him into the kitchen. She found him standing there holding a glass of milk and looking worried out of the window.

Yui turned on the light,Hinata realized she came and turned around,again faking a smile which Yui spotted instantly. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears,she walked up to Hinata and said "Just stop thinking about her damn it!" while slapping him in the face. Hinata looked down,Yui was still crying Hinata realized now how his girl must have felt,he embraced her tightly.

"I am sorry Yui,I didn't mean to hurt you,but I am worried about Yurippe because she is a really dear friend of mine,don't take that wrong please,you are the only girl I love. If Shiina or any other girls from the SSS disappeard I'd also be worried I'd worry the same way about them I'm worrying about Yurippe right now."

"Then would you worry more about me or Yuri if one of us disappeard?" Yui asked trying hard to break free from his embrace. Her hands were clinched to fists as she still wanted to beat him but he held her back.

This was a though question,but to avoid trouble Hinata gave a simple answer.

"I'd worry about you much more than I'd worry about her of course,because I love you."

"I am sorry Hinata,I was really selfish here...I am also worried about Yurippe,but I just can't forget that incident...you know...but I'm sorry..I believe you..."

"It's ok don't worry..."

He held her face with both of his hands and leaned down to kiss her. Yui felt good when his lips brushed hers. "Hinata I love you so much..." she thought while he deepened the kiss.

Someone was knocking on the door heavily.

"You bastards,open it already!" Noda screamed.

"What's it in the middle of the night?" Hinata said annoyed and let go of Yui to open the door.

A panting Noda and a worried crowd of SSS members were facing him.

"Why are all of you here now?"

Noda pulled Hinata angrily by his collar.

"Bastard! What do you think? Yurippe was taken in by the shadow!"

Hinata felt like his heart stopped beating,he was shocked like hell.

"Wha..Wha..What did you say?" He asked,sweat drops forming on his head.

"I saw it,I went down to the river because i couldn't stop worrying about Yurippe,when shadows blocked my way I was killing them,which kept me busy,I saw Yurippe was getting attacked by one but wasn't able to do anything because the shadows blocked my way..I tried to kill them but there were just too many of them. FUCK!" He screamed ramming is halberd into the wall. "I am a worthless piece of shit..! I couldn't protect her!" Noda shouted. "It would have been fine if the shadow would have taken a worthless person like me in instead of precious Yuri...FUCK!"

Hinata once again realized how much Noda cared for Yurippe...just why couldn't she see that?

Hinata quickly put on some clothes and went out of the room.

"Hinata,what are you trying to do?" Yui asked worried.

"There must be a way to save Yurippe..."

I hope you liked this chapter..personally I like this the best so far...

Please review!


	7. Realizing my true feelings

Chapter 7 "Realizing my true feelings"

Hinata ran to the river,while Noda still flurried about him failing to protect Yurippe.

Hinata's heart hurt,how could he let her stay alone? It was stupid of her to fight the shadows alone to begin with but it was even more stupid of him to allow her to do so. He would definitely save her,there was no way he would just let her change into an NPC..No fucking way.

"I think we should head out too,before Hinata gets taken in by a shadow as well.." Otonashi offered.

"Yui,you should stay here I am sure Hinata wouldn't want you to come down there..."

"No! I will go too! I want to be with Hinata!" the small girl interrupted Otonashi.

"Damn,fine looks like it's up to me then...I will protect her instead of Hinata,don't worry pal." the readhead thought.

As everyone was ready to go Otonashi said that he'll lead them for now,Noda surprisingly didn't protest. He was probably still blaming himself about what happend to Yuri,that idiot,who would have imagined he could be that nice?

It was dark and the group couldn't see much but when they almost reached the river a huge group of shadows attacked them. "Everyone let's defeat them!" Otonashi ordered.

"Alright!" the group agreed choir-like.

Everyone was fighting against the shadows in every possible way,Noda cutted them with his halberd,fired up like hell now because of what happend to Yuri,he wouldn't forgive any of these nameless bastards. Shiina was killing them ninja-style,while Otonashi,Naoi,TK,Oyama,Matsushita and Fujimaki shot at them with their guns. Yui was hiding behind Noda frightened.

"Yui,why did you came?" Noda asked pissed off.

"I want to be with Hinata."

"Shit if I even fail in protecting her,I can't call myself a man anymore. I will do my best right now ." he thought and cutted the pieces of shit with all his strenght.

Hinata was still running,hoping to find Yurippe somewhere. Strangely none of the shadows were attacking him so far,perhaps they didn't notice him because it was dark and he didn't make much noise,unlike the group. He looked all over to find Yuri,but she was nowhere,suddenly he spotted something white..that was...

"Yurippes head!" he croaked.

His eyes filled with tears as he sank to the ground "Yurippe...Yurippe...Yurippe!" he shouted.

"Huh? Didn't that sound like Hinata?" Otonashi asked.

"Yeah! That was definitely him!" Yui replied.

"Let's go there."

"Yeah!"

The two ran to the place the sound was coming from,to find Hinata sitting on the ground totally depressed. Yui didn't knew how she should approach him in that kind of situation.

"Otonashi?" she whispered.

"What's it?"

"What should I do?"

"Go to him and comfort him,he just cares about Yuri like a good friend,trust me..."

Yui thought about it for a while,but she couldn't stand to see Hinata like that any more so she went to him and embraced him. His tears were flowing onto her clothes,this was the first time she had seen Hinata like that. Was this really normal? Would someone cry that much for a friend or for a lover? Yui was confused but she didn't want to let go of Hinata until he calmed down. A few seconds later that happend and Hinata looked up at Yui who smiled when she saw that he stopped crying. "Yui,you should go home,it's dangerous here.."

"NO WAY! I am going to stay here with you!" she replied stubborn.

He stood up and pushed her away. Yui was shocked about this.

"Idiot! Do you want to be the same as Yurippe! Just go home!" he shouted.

Otonashi put his hands on his friends shoulders. "Hinata,calm down please..."

Tears were streaming down his cheecks again as he started to calm down,he went over to Yui and hugged her.

"Sorry,I just don't want you to get hurt." he apologized.

"What are you saying now Hinata? All of us will protect Yui if you're not aviable,there is nothing to worry about.." Otonashi assured his best friend.

The blue haired guy was touched by his friends words as usual and he smiled brightly at him while Yui wiped away his tears.

"So far we defeated them." Naoi said while the group was heading towards the place Hinata and the others were. "I think that there is a chance to find Yurippe and turn her back to a human soul,so let's stay here tonight." Otonashi said.

"Yuzuru,I just found that.." Hinata interrupted and showed Otonashi the hat.

"This is...?"

"Yurippes hat.."

"So she was really taken in by a shadow,how are we supposed to save her,we couldn't save Takamatsu..." Otonashi thought.

"I think we should rest for tonight." Otonashi offered.

"You guys can do that,but I will continue looking for Yurippe's whereabouts.." Hinata said.

Yui's eyes widened.

"Hinata,I think you shouldn't overdo it,get some sleep." Otonashi said.

"It's fine,never mind me..." Hinata smiled as if it was normal.

"I am going to look for Yurippe's whereabouts now.." he announced while passing Yui somehow cold hearted.

"I am sorry Yui." he said,knowing the she was probably going to be sad again because he was worried about Yurippe.

Yui looked sad to the ground,she wanted to cry but she didn't want to seem like a selfish crybaby again. She decided to support Hinata as much as she could,if she loved him she had to believe in him,she had to trust him,the question was,would that still be possible after this incident? There was no time to think about that now though. Yui ran after Hinata to stop him for a minute. "Hinata,I made this bento,please have it when you're getting hungry." she said pressing it into his hands. Hinata was happy,no one ever cared as much about him as this beautiful bubbly girl. "Thanks Yui,I promise I will be back as soon as possible. " He embraced her and left.

"Shit shit shit!" Hinata thought while walking through the dark.

"Why did that kind of thing happen?"

He remembered the time he saved Yurippe from Tenshi.

"I want to protect you..." was what he said,but this weren't just words,he really meant it,he promised himself that day to protect Yurippe forever,now what has he done? He did nothing to protect her from the shadow. What kind of useless scum he was,he was useless in real life and he was useless even here.

"SHIT!" he screamed ramming one of his fists into a rock. It started to bleed. He went on looking for Yurippe and hours passed...It was when he got tired that he decided to rest at Yurippe's favorite place,this important waterfall. He found her there long ago and that was the time she told him all about herself,how she lost her siblings,how she died. That was when he realized how strong she was. That was when he realized that he wanted to protect her forever,that he wanted to stay by her side for an eternity. But at the end who would have thought it would turn out like this? Even though he had Yui at his side,why couldn't he just forget about Yuri and be happy? Was it because she was one of his best friends or was it something else? When he reached the waterfall he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is this a dream?"

He spotted a female frame with shoulder long violet hair sitting there by the waterfall,this was a picture he had seen so many times.

"Is this a dream?" he repeated.

He went closer.

"No!No this isn't a dream!" He finally yelled and ran over to Yurippe.

She turned around to look at him,tears streaming out of her eyes. "Hinata!" she yelled preparing for an embrace. "Yurippe!" he replied,falling into her arms.

"Hinata...Hinata..I am so sorry that I made you worry but I thought this was the only way I could win your attention..I am sooo sorry please forgive me...But i can't handle being alone..please don't let me be alone..I love you HInata..I can't live without you...PLEASE! stay with me forever...Hinata..please don't let me be alone..."

"Yurippe,it's alright you don't need to apologize I am just glad you are fine!"

He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her,his brain stopped working and he did as his heart told him and leaned in to kiss her. Yuri returned the kiss with equal passion,both closed their eyes and they kissed each other for a long time. When they let go of one another they starred each other deep into the eyes.

"Yurippe,I am realizing that I had feelings for you still all this time...I still..I still love you Yurippe..." Hinata stammered.

"I've always loved you!" Yurippe replied relieved.

Now how was he going to tell this Yui? He didn't want to hurt her and quite honestly he loved her too...but how could he love both of them? No way...But his feelings for Yurippe were so strong..It felt like one of these days back then when they formed the battlefront together..He truly loved Yurippe,she always acted strong and fearless but in truth she was just like any other girl,weak,fragile and a crybaby. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to love her,hold her,kiss her. He wanted to smell her sweet scent when he was sleeping. He wanted to feel her breath on his face...But he didn't want to leave Yui. He loved Yui too but maybe,just maybe he loved Yurippe a bit more.

"What about Yui?" Yurippe suddenly asked.

"I..I love her too..I love the both of you to be honest."

"Is that so?"

"I think so..."

"I can understand that feeling,so I just think we should keep our relationship a secret from Yui and the others,that way we wont hurt her."

"But, isn't that wrong."

"What else is left to do if you're in love with the both of us?"

"I guess.."

"Or just be with the both of us...Have a harem!" Yurippe giggled.

"Yurippe,you're so bold!"

They both laughed until they couldn't stay awake anymore and fell asleep.

How romantic,a couple sleeping right infront of a waterfall..a waterfall full of beautiful and painful memories...

Finally Hinata is realizing that he still has feelings for Yuri!

Hope you liked it ! Pls review!


	8. Loving the two of them

Chapter 8 "Loving the two of them"

It was already morning and Hinata still hasn't returned. Yui was worried. Most of the SSS members were already up,doing what people do in the mornings,washing,breakfast etc. Only Yui was still sitting on her mat,lost in thoughts until Otonashi approached her. "Morning Yui,Noda just hunted some fish,you must be hungry so here you go." Yui took the food and faked a smile at the red head. "Thank you." She slurred the fish down,the next thing she did was going to an isolated place by the river to refresh herself. "Shouldn't we go and look for Hinata?" she asked her senpai's after she was done.

"Hmph,that wimp,he probably was taken in by a shadow." Noda said arrogantly. "Stop it Noda! Don't say such a thing,even if it's a joke!" Yui sobbed. The actually always so cocky Noda felt a pain in his heart by looking into the sorrowful eyes of the younger girl,something he earlier only felt if Yuri got hurt,it was a bad feeling. He instantly regretted what he said but was to embarassad to admit so infront of the whole crowd,so he decided to apologize to Yui later.

"Yo Otonashi!" a familiar voice called. "HINATA! YURIPPE!" the crowd replied happily. Everyone run towards them just to say how happy they were that Yuri and Hinata were back safe,the only person left behind was Yui. "Yuri,I knew you'd be fine." Otonashi said,pressing the girls hand.

"So he was spending the night with her..." Yui thought.

"Idiot!" she thought while she ran off.

"Hey Yui! Wait up,where are you going? " Hinata asked,running after her.

Yuri let out a sigh.

Hinata finally caught up with Yui.

"Yui,what's wrong,aren't you happy that we're back safe and sound?"

"What kind of stupid question is that! Can't you see why I'm angry?"

He did but he had no idea how he should act now,he didn't want to lie to Yui,but then again if he told her the truth she would be hurt even more and she probably would break up with him,that was the last thing he wanted.

"Yui,don't be angry,I love you,let's go back." was the only thing he could come up with.

"What's that! Answer my question!"

"Hell,did you even ask anything?"

"Oh sorry I forgot that you're so overly stupid,so I'll ask you again,did you spent the night with her?"

SHOCK! How did Yui know? But wait she didn't actually know,she was just guessing,and now she was asking him if he actually did. He remembered what happend last night,it was true he still had strong feelings for Yurippe,but he also had feelings for Yui,whom of the both he loved more,he couldn't tell yet. He was in no mood for anymore fights with this short tempered girl so he had to lie right now. He was saying sorry to himself and answered.

"No I didn't,I was looking for her the whole night and found her just a few minutes back."

"Hmmm..you look pretty fit for someone who is supposed not to have slept a whole night.!"

"Oh,do I?"

"You do!"

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment!"

"Haha it sounded like that!"

He carried her bridal style as he continued laughing.

"What are you doing put me down!" Yui struggled.

"No way!"

He was carrying her to the place where the rest of the SSS members were,already set to go back. While Hinata came with Yui in his arms he gave Yurippe a serious look which showed her that she had to play along.

"There are the two lovers." she said.

"Finally,I am fed up off this place I want to go back.." Fujimaki said somewhat angry.

"Sorry sorry to make you wait,shall we get going now?" Hinata said while putting Yui down.

"Damn you!" Yui shouted scratching his face like a wild kitten.

Yuri looked at them jealous.

Otonashi realized it,with a kind voice he told Yuri "If there is something troubling you,I'm here to listen to it."

Yuri just realized what the guy said and smiled at him,but there was no way she could tell him what was going on.

The day passed and it was already afternoon when classes were over. Yui went to the music room to practice some new songs with GirlsDeMo,while Hinata was having a soft drink at the rooftop as usual. He was enjoying the feeling of the wind on his skin. For a moment he just wanted to forget all the trouble around him,but he knew that he had to make a decision sooner or later. Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing here all alone?" It was Yurippe. He didn't actually want to see her right now,as he felt bad for Yui again. "I am...having...this..drink.." he stammered.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked,patting his back.

"Nothing..."

"Hmmm...you know about what you said yesterday night..I am really happy that you confessed to me after so long."

"Oh..yeah..well I had feelings for you from the start but I thought that you'd never wanted to be with a guy like me...so I just kept it to myself..I'm sorry..."

"It was my fault. I liked you all this time too but I think my major problem is that I am not very honest with myself,someone told me that sometime ago and I've come to realize that it is really true. I have created so much trouble for the three of us,just by hiding my true feelings,I should be the one apologizing,not you."

"After all I think we're both at fault..."

"So,what did you decide now?"

"Well..."

"I know it's hard,but please just be honest with me."

"I haven't actually decided anything yet..."

"Are you serious?"

"It's not that easy Yurippe..."

"I know but..you can't keep going like this any longer...You would hurt both me and Yui.."

"That's true but like I said before I have feelings for the both of you and it is really hard to make a decision,it takes more time..."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know..."

"Geez...what an idiot..." Yuri thought.

"I guess I'll be with Yui for now,we will just remain friends and I'll see what I feel for you,if the relationship with Yui doesn't work out well because she keeps on getting jealous over our friendship then I guess I'll be with you..."

"Well but just because she gets angry you'd still love her,isn't it?"

"I know.."

"You can't just play with us like that!"

"I wont,don't worry..."

"How does it feel to be in love with two people at the same time..."

"It feels...bad..."

"Why? I am sure other guys would be happy.."

"I am happy that two cute girls are in love with me,but I don't want to hurt any of you."

"Well I wont be hurt if you stay with Yui,but I also want you for myself,can't you just be two timing her like any other sane man would?"

"Yurippe! What are you saying? "

"Sorry...I lost my mind...but ...I really want to be with you Hinata.."

"Me too..."

"If it's like that then just do what your heart tells you to do!"

"My heart?" Hinata thought about this.

"Exuse me!" Yuri said and ran off.

What did his heart tell him to do? It told him to be with the both of them,but in which world was that kind of thing possible? Would Yui accept something like that? Knowing her he thought she'd never.

"SHIT!" he thought.

It was evening and Hinata was dead tired.

"Now you look sleepy!" Yui said playfully.

"I really am...get ready and come to bed I can't keep my eyes open any longer."

"Okay okay...I'll just get my nighty on..."

She got into bed and turned the light off just to find him asleep already.

"You really are tired.." she thought. She softly laid her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It calmed her down and she fell asleep instantly.

Hinata suddently got up,he looked at the clock,it was 2.30. He had to go to the toilet. Yui woke up by his moves and she watched him going into the bathroom. He didn't realize that Yui had woken up yet,when he laid back into bed her arms slung around him and started kissing his neck. It felt nice.

"So she finally got over it.." he thought relieved. She continued kissing him when she suddently felt his hand moving her head up to his face. "I love you Yui." he said and kissed her gently. Their tongues were dancing for a long time and Yui really got damn wet. She removed her nighty and her panties quickly and sat down on Hinata's face,expecting him to lick her down there.

"Damn she really gets horny for me extremly fast,her pussy is so wet." he thought while he licked it passionatly. Yui moaned like there was no tommorow. "Hinata,go deeper!" she gasped. Even he was rock hard now and he just wanted to put his member inside her,but he wanted some more foreplay. He put her long hair which was in the way blocking the view of her boobs back and started to rub her nipples which already were stiff. Yui started to moan louder. He leaned down to suck her nipples while his other hand massaged her other boob. Yui laid back on bed to be more comfotable and Hinata continue stimulating her. She took his thing into her hand and rubbed it,slunging her soft hands around it to make it as tight as possible. Hinata moaned and it didn't take long until he shot out a white fluid. But he wanted more,his manhood was still hard. He turned her around so that she was sitting infront of him doggystyle. He inserted his member into her gently,Yui almost went crazy feeling the extreme pleasure. She wanted so much more she wanted him to love her like he never did before. He started pushing gently and when he realized how much she enjoyed it he went faster and faster causing her to moan in pleasure. "Hinata this feels so good!"

He held her boobs tightly and sqeezed them every now and then while he was loving her. "Ahhhh ahhh ahhh!" The girl screamed. He loved when she did that it made him realize how good he is in bed. He was about to cum and so was she. "Don't cum inside me..." So he pulled his cock out before he did.

Yui laid on the bed exhausted. He started to massage her back gently. "Did you like it?" he asked. She just nodded,smiling with her eyes closed. Obviously Hinata didn't want to stop yet,he was ready for another round but he first had to get the girl back horny. Knowing her,that was an easy task. It really made her horny when he massaged her nude back,her ass and thighs,so he did his best at that. She moaned softly and enjoyed every moment of it. His hands were gentle and she just wanted to sleep. He realized this didn't work today so he started to rub her pussy gentle while his other hands still massaged her back.. "Ahhhh Hinata..." she started to moan.

"Got you now.." he thought and grinned. Even though she was dead tired she wanted more. She sat up and kissed him. While his hand was still rubbing her core. Hinata's other hand massaged her small breast and when he let go of her lips he sucked on her nipples. His tongue wandered all over her body until he reached her core. He inserted his tongue inside her once again just to taste the beautiful juices inside of her. She strocked his head while he was at it. When he stopped it she looked somewhat upset,but hey the fun has just started. He grabbed her small ass and spanked it. "You little!" the girl yelled,kicking his stomach. He loved fighting with her like that,even though he thought of it as annoying when he first met her it was really funny and to be honest she looked really sexy when she was pissed off. "Hmmm I would like to try out a new position with you.." he offered. "What kind of perverted thing is it this time!" she said in an angry tone. "Well it's called standing sex I think,it's basically like that I will stand over there and hold you while you wrap your legs around my waist not to fall down..." "Hmmm you really know it all don't you?"

"Hahaha..well.."

"Don't look so proud being a playboy is only something to be ashamed of!"

"Hey hey now,you know very well I had my first time with you."

"As if I'd believe you.."

"You didn't?"

"Nooo!"

"Hey!"

She sticked out her tongue.

"But then again who would want to be with someone like you?"

"Plenty of girls! Many proposed to me in real life in high school...but I never liked any of these girls because I was searching for you." he said and blinked.

Yui blushed. She then realized what they were supposed to be doing and quickly changed the subject. "Idiot! Could we continue now?"

"Of course otherwise I think I'm going to explode..." he said looking down on his member. Yui grinned. Hinata stood up and carried Yui with him. "Okay so when I inserted my cock wrap your legs around my waist it will be much tighter that way."

"Okay" Yui said,looking somewhat frightened. Hinata realized and told her: "If it hurts,tell me ok?"

"Ok." She replied.

He inserted his member into her,it hurted at first and she bit her lip not to let out a scream. But when he went deeper it started to feel as good as usual.

He looked into her satisfied eyes. "Does this feel good?" he asked.

She nodded and kept on moaning. "I am cumming." she said in between kisses.

"Me too,can I cum inside you now?"

She nodded and was waiting for the hot fluid to shot inside her. As it went inside her she moaned ouf loudly and rested her head on Hinata's shoulder. He carried her back to the bed and laid her down after he pulled out his member. She laid there with her eyes closed while the white fluid was flowing out of her core. She panted. When Hinata laid down beside her he kissed her on the cheeck. "I love you." he said and pulled her close to his body. "I love you too,good night." she replied. They fell asleep instanly.

Birds were whistling as it was already morning,Hinata woke up and searched for Yui's body with his hands. The place where she had been sleeping was warm,but she wasn't there. He got up to find a letter on the desk. "Hey Hinata, I had to leave early for practice today,see you at lunch break,Yui "

"Ah well,I do have sometime to relax without bubbly croaking then." he smiled.

"Hmmm what should I do?" Hinata thought,lingering on the hallway. " I wonder if Yurippe is up already..." He decided to go to her room and check. When he knocked on her door Yuri already knew it could only be him,rarely someone dared to disturb her so early in the morning,she wasn't fully dressed yet,she was wearing a thin nighty which exposed parts of her skin and showed a wonderful cleavage. She opened the door. When Hinata saw her like that he went hard instantly. "Sorry Yurippe,were you still in bed?" he asked. "Ah it's alright,I was waiting for you anyway..."

"Waiting...why? What for?"

"You were in my dreams last night!"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah you came here early in the morning..."

"Seems like a nice dream."

"It was. Hurry and come in already what if someone sees us like that!" she yelled pulling him on the arms into her room. She pushed him down on her bed. His face redenned as he went harder. "Damn it,she is so fucking hot!"

he thought. "Do you want something to drink? Did you have breakfast already? she asked him,while moving her nighty slipped aside and exposed her left nipple. "This is bad..." Hinata thought,not responding to Yuri's question. "Idiot,are you listening?" she asked pulling him by the hair.

"Huh? "

She realized he had been looking at her body for a long time now,exactly as planned. She would definitely have a good banging today with him. She was so looking forward to it. "Why do you keep starring at me?" she said,her face tomato red. "Oh I am sorry!" he said somewhat ashamed.

She sat down beside him. "You don't need to be you know,after all we are in love with each other. " It was true and he just wanted to lay on this bed and get cozy with Yurippe,but then he remembered Yui again and how depressed she would be if she was to find out about it. What a bother,why couldn't he just do whatever he wanted,there were sudden needs he had and he has long enough hold back doing things he liked to do because others didn't like it,why though? He could do whatever he wanted,and if he kept this a secret from Yui she wouldn't get hurt. It would just be the same as usual...Why not? Yurippe looked deep into his eyes and strocked his lips with her soft fingers. "I love you...do me." She said and kissed him passionatily. For now he just wanted to enjoy this feeling,he forgot the world around him and it was just him and Yuri right now. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her. Nothing could stop him from doing that. Absolutly nothing. He had just been looking so far but now it was time to touch. Her beautiful breasts were so close to his manly chest,he grabbed them with both of his hands and massaged them softly. How nice they felt,they felt completly diffrent from Yui's small child-like boobs. Yurippe's boobs were soft and big,if Yui just had boobs like these,he wished. Yuri moaned as Hinata continued snuggling her breasts. She opened his trousers to take out his big cock. It was very hard. She smiled. "I am certainly better than Yui.." she thought confident. She opened her mouth and started to suck his big thing,taking it in as deep as she could. She was quite good at it and almost had it all in her mouth,she guessed it would feel like heaven for Hinata if she took it all into her mouth,but right now it just wasn't possible. She would have to practice for that much more, it was definitely one of her goals. Hinata groaned as the girls tongue went around his manhood. When she stopped and kissed him he realized how late it already was and that classes would start soon.

"Yurippe,it's already..." He was silenced by her lips. "Yeah I know but I don't want to stop here,just put it in..." He was happy to hear this words,he knew Yui would never say something like that,as she loved long foreplay's,he did too but a quickie was nice once in a while...Hinata removed the girl's thin nighty and took of his shirt. He wanted her to ride on him so he could watch her boobs bounce up and down,so he laid down on the bed. Yurippe understood what he wanted her to do and she sat on him. She widened her core and shoved his cock into her,while she did it she started moaning uncontrollable. The two screwed as hard as possible for about 10 minutes until they both came. Hinata cummed inside the purple haired girl and she sunk down on his chest exhausted. "Thank you Hinata,I love you,you are so good at it..." she said. He smiled. "I love you too Yurippe..."

Damn he wasn't supposed to say that,the only girl he loved was Yui,even though he had feelings for Yurippe,the only one he wanted to spent the rest of his afterlife life with was Yui nyan. A giggle left his lips while he thought of that phrase,he was shocked as hell when she told him about it for the first time. Yurippe looked at him confused. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing,I just remembered something." The next moment he was ashamed of what he just did,there was nothing to laugh about here,there was not a single funny thing about the current situation he was into. He went serious again and stood up. "I've made a terrible mistake again.." he thought. "I will head to class now..." he told Yuri while he put on his clothes. "Okay...tell them I will be absent till afternoon...I have some things to do.."

"Alright,see you later..."

He closed the door and left.

"I will surely make you love me more than you love her..." Yurippe thought while she laid on her bed fully nude,his semen still flowing out of her and diposing all over the bed.

"What did I just do?" Hinata thought scratching his head.

"That was so stupid,but I feel really great,after all I had some good sex yesterday night and today morning, I am in an amazing mood! "

He just wanted to go out and play some baseball,the weather was so nice,why being in class at days like that? He found Otonashi who just came back from the toilet. "Yo! Yuzuru,are you skipping classes too?"

"Are you stupid? Nature was just calling I'm going back now,why are you late?"

"Forget classes! Just look outside the window! It's such a beautiful day and I am in a good mood too,how about playing some baseball?"

"Baseball? On a sunny day? Just you and me?"

The blue haired guy looked at Otonashi expectant.

"No sorry I've got to go to class,See ya!"

Hinata almost collapsed to the ground,how could his best friend reject him like that?

"Hey wait! Let's have some fun today! Classes are not fun are they? It doesn't matter what kind of grades we get here anyway,so let's just go!"

He looked at Otonashi with puppy eyes and Yuzuru didn't want to say no knowing Hinata meant so much to him,he had never had a good friend like him before.

"Let's go pal." Otonashi finally said.

"You are the best!" Hinata replied,hugging his friend.

"Hey Stop it,people will think you are..."

"I'M NOT!"

"Hehehehe,joking..."

"By the way,why are you in such a good mood?" Otonashi wanted to know after they started moving towards the baseball field.

The noon passed overly fast as the two guys played and Yui was already finished practicing. She was waiting for him infront of the classroom after the lesson ended. When the students got out Hinata wasn't there...Where could the idiot be this time?

"Oyama-senpai! Have you seen Hinata?"

"Hi Yui! He skipped classes to play baseball with Otonashi-kun!"

"Thanks!"

With that Yui ran off.

"Ahh,how beautiful love is,I hope I'll find my perfect match soon..." the shy boy said to himself.

When Yui reached the baseball field she saw the two boys playing,they really had a lot of fun,even though she was still somewhat angry about Hinata not telling her about his plans she was happy and smiled. Because this was a picture she knew so well,back in real life she used to watch baseball games on TV all the time,she loved Baseball and wished she could hit a homerun someday,she even practiced 3 days with Otonashi,but she didn't hit a single homerun. Now was the day,Hinata would definitely make her hit a homerun today.

"Why are you two playing without me?" the girl asked in a bossy voice.

The guys turned around to see the pink haired girl.

"Waaaaa? Yui what are you doing here?" Hinata asked surprised,as he knew very well what was going to happen next. Now he was in trouble,if Yui would come any closer to him she would smell Yurippe's scent on him,he somehow had to mange to take a shower before teaching her some baseball.

"Don't play dumb! I want you to show me how to hit a homerun!"

"Well,I am quite sweaty right now,let me take a shower before we do that,alright?" Hinata replied nervously.

Otonashi looked at the couple confused.

"I don't mind it I am used to that smell so let's get it done!"

"But I don't feel comfortable like that!"

"Like I care! Stop being so egoistic!"

"Well sorry Yui,gonna take a shower now,see ya within 15 minutes!" he giggled and ran away.

"Otonashi help me.." he whispered.

"Come back here you little!" Yui yelled holding a baseball bat in her hand to beat him with it.

"I think we should start practicing until he comes back." Otonashi offered.

"Hmmm...Okay but i wont forgive him for that!"

"That was close!" Hinata mumbered to himself while hurrying to his room.

Meanwhile Otonashi tried to make Yui hit a home run once again,but all of her hits were so weak. "Yui,are you sure you want to continue this? What if you hurt your hand like last time?"

"It's ok! It's my dream to hit a homerun!"

"She's so stubborn..."

"Finally you slowpoke,don't ever run away from me like that!" Yui yelled and attempted to kick Hinata,but he took a hold of her leg.

"Hehe,now don't be mad,let's play baseball."

"Very well!"

She tried to hit a homerun in vain.

"Yaaaawn...Yui,aren't you tired?"

"NO! I will hit a homerun!"

"Hinata,I am going to bed now.."

"Hey! Don't go now Otonashi! We might still need you!"

Hinata looked down hopelessly...Then an idea came to his mind.

"Yui,I know how you can hit a homerun!"

"Really?"

"Yeah,come over here."

"Huh?"

"Otonashi,be the pitcher once again."

"What? But this is the las time for today."

"I promise you!"

"Okay,let's go Yui." He winked at her.

His hands held the baseball bat together with hers,so that his strong arms would support her in hitting a homerun. Yui's face redenned when she realized how close their bodies were now. Otonashi threw the ball and Hinata and Yui hit it with united strenght,even though it was mostly Hinata's strenght,they hit a homerun! Yui was overly happy and cheered.

"Geez,she didn't even hit it by herself..."Otonashi mumbered.

"Psst! Don't let her realize otherwise we will have to practice again with her!"

"Yay! I am so happy that I hit a homerun today with the help of Hinacchi,but I promise that next time I'm gonna hit one by myself!" the girl smiled and walked off.

Otonashi and Hinata collapsed Anime-Style.

At night...

Hinata and Yui laid in bed already,both were exhausted from today's baseball practice. Yui was still damn happy that she was able to hit a homerun. She was smiling the whole time,it made Hinata happy too. He was glad that he was of great help to her today. She hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest.

"Are you a cat?"

She nodded and the blue haired guy started to stroke her head like he would do it for a cat.

Yui enjoyed it and closed her eyes. The stayed like this for a long time.

"I love you Hinacchi."

"I love you too Yui."

"Call me Yui-nyan!"

"What do I get if I do that?"

"How about a kick in the face!"

"Forget it then..."

"Hmph,as you like..."

"I thought about something else..something more..romantic..you know?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean don't you? You must be exhausted,do you want me to massage you?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay...but...remove your clothes it feels much better like that also I want to feel your soft skin."

She removed her pyjama and was left in nothing but white underwear. His gaze went to her boobs instantly.

"Lay down..."

She laid down on her stomach and buried her head into a pillow. It was so comfortable and cozy,she loved moments like this. Hinata's strong hands started massaging her back,her ass and her thighs. Her skin was so soft and smooth he wanted to feel every part of it. His hands went down her legs and he massaged her feet. He kissed her back while he massaged her ass gentle.

"Hinata,I love you so much..."

"I love you too..."

She felt her eyelids getting heavy...after sometime everything went black and she fell asleep. When Hinata realized it he took his hands off her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheeck. "Good night Yui,I love you." he smiled and put a blanket over the two of them. She was drooling. "You're such a child." he said,wiping the salvia off her chin.

He didn't wasted a single thought about how he cheated Yui today,he acted as if everything was long forgotten,maybe it was so that he wont hurt himself nor Yui,but there was no way he could go on like this any longer. Sooner or later the truth was going to get them,even Yui would find out someday,if she did what was he going to tell her? Can a man really be in love with two girls at the same time or was it just that he enjoyed having sex with Yurippe more? But he had feelings for Yuri,it was a fact. Whenever he saw her his heart skipped a beat and he remembered all the days when he wished that she would become his. But Yui was so much cuter and he had so much more fun with her.

He fell asleep soon and was having an sensual dream...

_He laid in his bed,wearing nothing but his light blue boxers,next to him laid two beautiful nude girls he knew,Yui laid to his left,Yurippe to his right. The girls were nippling his neck passionatily. Yui's lips met his and as Yurippe realized that she quickly pulled Hinata's face away from Yui's to kiss him herself. Yui gave her an angry look. "Hey there is enough for the both of you."_

_The bluehaired male assured. "But I want you for myself only.." Yurippe moaned in between kisses. Yui got even angrier and pulled Hinata's face back to look at her,she placed her lips on his and kissed him again. Yuri sighed. She went down and slowly removed Hinata's boxers,she could see that he was very hard through the boxers already. She exposed his manhood and looked at it hungrily. She sucked his member deeply as he moaned and enjoyed Yui's kisses at the same time. Yui wanted to taste his cock too so she pulled away from his lips after a while just to go down and suck on his balls while Yuri continued stimulating him with her mouth. Yui's ass was in Hinata's face and he spanked it hardly,causing the girl to moan in pleasure. He pressed his face in between her legs and licked her wet pussy. He inserted his tongue inside her as deep as he could. "Ahhh Hina-ta!" the girls juices flowed into his mouth,he loved the taste of it. Her pussy was so damn wet he easily could insert 3 fingers into her tight womb. He fingered her and enjoyed hearing her moans and pleads to continue. But he wouldn't let her cum yet,it was too early. He stopped fingering her and sucked on her ass instead,she continued licking his cock,both girls were licking it now. He felt that he'd cum soon. When his semen shot out Yui pulled back,Yurippe on the other hand opened her mouth wide and let his hot fluid flow inside her,she swallowed all of it. By looking at how she enjoyed the taste of it he got hard again. Yui's eyes widened,she was way too innocent to ever do something this naughty. Hinata got up and told Yurippe to lay down he started playing with her big breasts,Yui looked at them jealously. Hinata enjoyed how he was desired and wanted by these two willing beauties who would do anything to satisfie him. While Hinata leaned down to suck on Yuri's boob Yui licked his ear. "I will titty fuck you.." Hinata said with a grin and put his cock between Yuri's big boobs. "Ahhh Hinata you're so selfish..." the girl said. "You get wet by this don't you?" he asked putting his knee in between her legs to feel her wet womb. "Well..." she blushed. She held her tits tight so he would enjoy it more. He moaned and it didn't take long until he came. His semen flowed all over Yuri's chest. "Will you clean it for me?" Yuri asked the pink haired girl. She looked somewhat frightened. "Come on,do it you will like it." Hinata assured. He knew that she would do anything for him and it worked,she started licking his semen from Yurippe's chest. "What a dirty girl you actually are." Hinata smiled spanking her small ass again. When she was finished she swallowed it with a load gulp. "How did you like it?" Hinata asked. "It was nice,a bit salty but I liked it." the girl replied. Seeing how Yui licked the other girls boobs turned him on. Now was the time,he'd insert his thing into the girls. "Hinata,please fuck me first." Yui begged. "No please screw me first I can't wait any longer." Yurippe begged. That was certainly a hard decision,but he decided to do Yui first,as she looked so damn horny. "Hinata,you're not fair" Yurippe protested. "Don't worry,I will screw you soon enough,me fucking her will make you even hornier,so just watch and wait sweetheart." he said and kissed her passionitly. Yuri sighed. While Yui was crawling on all fours Hinata sat behind her and inserted his member into her tight core. Yui screamed and moaned as if this was the best fuck she ever had. Yurippe watched them and rubbed herself. It really turned her on,she wanted to be fucked by Hinata even harder. "Hinata you are so good at it,please fuck me hard..:" Yui pleaded and Hinata went banging her faster. He switched from holding and kneating her boobs and grabbing and spanking her ass while he screwed her. "Ahhh...ahhhhh...Cumming..." the girl announced. "Me too.." Hinata replied. He cummed into her tight core and watched carefully as his fluid flow out of her. "Now please fuck me I am sooo horny!" Yuri begged. "Sure,but let me relax for a min." Yui laid down and closed her eyes,she was satisfied for today. "A job well done." Hinata though relieved._

_As Hinata laid down to relax Yurippe began stimulating him by licking his manhood. It got swollen instantly. She continued dancing around it with her tongue until he inserted his fingers into her mouth,she went up and pushed her tongue inside his mouth gently. Their tongues were dancing for a long time and Hinata's fingers which were still wet from Yuri's mouth found their way to her core,rubbing it gentle at first,then faster and harder. He realized that she was almost cumming and stopped. Her disappointed eyes were a sign of triumph to him,without him she wouldn't become happy,it was the same with Yui,if he wouldn't have fucked her she wouldn't be as relaxed and calm as she was right now. Hinata teased Yuri by putting his cock in and out of her,causing her to scream at her usual angry pace. "You Idiot! What do you think you're doing! Put it in!" Hinata was only grinning. The blue haired dude teased her once more but couldn't hold back himself anymore,so he inserted it into her. Yuri wasn't as tight as Yui but atleast she had big tits which were bouncing like hell when he screwed her,the view of it turned him on so much. Hinata pinned Yuri's body down by his and they were doing it missionary style. How romantic. They kissed each other while they were at it and after a while they came at the same time,once again Hinata cummed into the girls womb. Again he watched as his fluid streamed out of her. "What a great fuck you both are.." he told the exhausted but satisfied girls. "Hinata please always fuck me like this,I need you atleast once a day I can't live without your cock!" Yui replied. "Me too,if you're going to bang her daily,than to it to me as well..I want you otherwise I will be in a bad mood and you know what kind of effects that can have on you or the rest of the Battlefront members." Yuri said. Ah,he got it so that was the reason why Yurippe got so pissed at times,she badly needed his cock inside her,no problem he would happily love her anytime,same goes for Yui. "I love you Hinacchi.." Yui said. "I love you Hinata." Yuri announced. "I love the both of you too,good night."_

He woke up sweaty but glad about how he was able to make the two of them happy,he thought about what Yurippe told him the other day and to be honest it wasn't that a bad idea to try and date both of them. They would surely have great fun if they'd have a threesome together. Just the thought of it made him horny. He was probably so happy because he realized what a stud he was and how this two girls longed for him and his manhood. He would try and tell Yui today,he would make clear that he'd be with both of them at the same time. She had to accept that,if she truly loved him. He turned around to see her exposed body still sleeping peacefully. "I hope it will work out well so that we can have a great threesome,I think that way everyone will be happy..:" he thought.

Liked or hated it?


	9. Looking back

Chapter 9

Hinata was sitting on his desk in the classroom but he wasn't able to concentrate on maths or whatever the subject was right now,all he was thinking about were his relationships. Last night's dream made him realize that he has strong feelings for both of the girls and the only solution will be to be with both of them. He couldn't handle lying to either of them so he had to tell them about his plans. Thing was he could almost swear that Yui would beat the shit out of him for his stupid idea,but in his dream she loved it,so maybe she wasn't actually against it so much,maybe it was just her pride that kept her from exposing her real dirty thoughts.

"Hinata-kun ..." a calm voice called.

"Hinata-kun..." it became louder.

"Hinata-kun..." the voice yelled

"Hey Hinata! Snap out of it,sensei is calling you!" The boy next to him said.

Hinata instantly stood up and apologized.

"Hinata-kun how many times do you think I called your name? Do the exercise on page 56 and stop daydreaming,you don't have time for it."

Hinata sat back down and opened the page the teacher told him to. He started the exercise,writing some shit that came into his mind down,he wouldn't stop figuring out what the best way to tell Yui would be. He just wished time would pass faster.

Meanwhile...

Yui was still in bed,she skipped classes today and there were no rehersals today either,so she decided to sleep a little longer than usual. When she opened her eyes,she saw that Hinata already left,she turned around to see what the time was. 11.30! She slept really long,but she felt quite good now,she missed Hinata though,usually he would wake her up with his kisses every morning and they would cuddle until it was time to get dressed,why did he just leave today? It wasn't like she planned in advance she was skipping classes... Anyways...she thought of the last nights she went intimate with him,she blushed and suddently felt herself getting turned on thinking about Hinata's skin on hers. She thought of how he always orally stimulated her so well,and how he enjoyed it when she took his member into her mouth. Her hand went down to her core,she took two fingers under her panty and started to rub it hard. Her fingers were extremly wet and she inserted one by one inside her pussy. She moaned out loud and imagined her disappointly small fingers as Hinata's huge manhood. It felt much better when he was making her cum,but that Idiot wasn't here right now so what else was she supposed to do! But she'd definatily teach him a lesson later! She came in a flow and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she got up and showered. When she was done she was wondering what she should do now,there was no way she could have break fast right now,so she'd had to wait another hour for lunch to start. She got dressed and went out,the sun was shining and she decided just to sit under a tree and enjoy the nice weather. She was alone and started thinking about her past life,a tear was running down her cheeck as she thought of how she left her lovely mom alone. She had already lost her husband,and now she even lost her beloved Yui..She must feel so alone...Yui didn't want her mom to feel alone,she wanted to be at her side,and she once again felt bad and ashamed for the weak body she had in real life. She couldn't do anything,her mom did everything for her and all Yui could do was smile at her and say thank you. Yui would have loved to help her mom out with so many things,her mom was smiling but Yui knew she was heart broken about her husbands dead. What was she doing right now? Yui wanted to know but there was probably no way to see her mom again,she started crying hard at that thought.

"Why? Why did I have to die? Even though I was of no use to her atleast she wasn't alone!" Yui thought as the tears streamed down her pretty face.

How could life be so unfair? The picture of her moms face came to her mind,she was such a kind and selfless woman,then her face suddently changed to a crying one,which broke Yui's heart. She just wanted to see her,she wanted to hug her warm body once again,she didn't want to be apart from her. Then Yui thougt again,there was a way to meet her mom again,that would be if she died herself. But before that,Yui would have to leave this please because there was zero chance that her mom would come to a place like this.

"Just how many worlds are there?"

"Which one will I have to be at to be reunited with my dear mom?"

Yui couldn't stop crying,she needed answers,but there was no one here who could answer her,not even Tenshi. She was an akward one anyway and Yui wanted nothing to do with her. Was Yui actually happy in this world? She had found someone she loves from bottom of her heart -Hinata,but then again she couldn't stop feeling sad about being apart from her mom,the feeling disappeard though when Hinata was at her side. But how long would they be together? If she was to leave this world to see her mom again would he come with her? He probably would have other plans...Maybe he really wanted to fight in the SSS forever. There were so many things Yui wanted to tell her mother..She was always the only person who talked to her in real life,her friends wouldn't visit anymore since she had had her accident,as they thought it was boring to be with a bedridden girl,it was true though Yui couldn't do anything. She was jealous at how her ex-classmates played outside,while she was in bed all the time. It was such a useless life she lived,yet she wished to be alive again because she wanted to see her mom,she didn't want to leave her alone. She remembered her mom's crying face while she sat at Yui's bad,watching her only daughter die right infront of her eyes. That is probably the saddest thing that could happen. Yui wiped her tears away.

"I love you mommy,I love you so much,let's meet again,I miss you." Yui said into the sky.

She got up and started walking towards the cafetaria. Hinata should be there right now,let's see what this idiot ordered today. When she got her food,she was searching for her boyfriend. She looked all over the place,it was hard because all the people were so much taller than her and she couldn't see much when they were in the way. She almost just wanted to sit elsewhere but then again it would be boring to eat all alone.

"Eating all alone..." she mumbered to herself,that was probably what her mom was forced to do everyday. She then looked up to find Otonashi and Hinata at a nearby desk.

"Finally I found you idiots!" Yui sticked out her tongue.

"Bloody hell! Did you sleep till now?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm,I slept really well,did you had fun at classes?" the small girl grinned gleefully.

"Yeah yeah..." Hinata mumbered,shoving some food in his mouth.

Otonashi sighed.

"So are you skipping afternoon classes Hinata?"

"Yeah of course...just can't look at that damned black board anymore..."

"Yay! Good idea ! Let's do something together then!" Yui yelled happy.

"What an annoyance,that wouldn't happen to be baseball would it?"

"Nice idea! Let's hurry to the field!"

"Damn it why did I just say that!" Hinata pulled Otonashi on his collar.

"Relax mate it's not my fault that you just spit out whatever is on your mind!"

"Huh?" it made Hinata remember that he had to talk to Yui seriously today.

"But I have pain in my right hand,so I think we wont play baseball today.." Yui announced.

"Great." Hinata thought,without making the same mistake as before.

"Then let's go to the park,I have something to tell you..." Hinata continued.

"What is it?" Yui's usually so lively eyes suddenly went sorrowful and Hinata felt how his heart hurt,was it wrong to be with both of them at the same time after all?

"Well nothing bad." he smiled

Otonashi got up.

"Alright,I'll leave you two alone then,enjoy.."

"Otonashi damn it wait! I haven't finished my food yet!"

"Don't worry,I will be your eating companion now." Yui said.

They were walking down the beautiful hill which was surrounded by sakura trees and all kinds of diffrent flowers. It was the perfect place for two lovers.

"So romantic,isn't it Hinacchi?" Yui commented,holding his hand tight.

"Yeah." he replied.

Should he really tell her? She would probably be hurt and cry, he wouldn't want to ruin her almost perfect happiness like this. But who knows maybe she wouldn't think of it as such a bad idea.

"Let's sit there." Hinata pointed at a meadow.

They sat down and Yui rested her head on Hinata's lap. He started to stroke her pink hair gently.

"So what did you want to talk to me about so badly?"

"Okay,please promise me that you wont be angry first."

"So it is something bad after all!"

"No..not really but I beg you..."

"Okay..."

"Well Yui,you see I actually still have feelings for Yurippe..."

Yui got up in a shock. Her hand slapped his face hard.

"Idiot! You could have told me earlier!" she screamed,turning around to run away,but Hinata grabbed her hand.

"Wait Yui,please listen to me first."

She turned around and decided to give it a try.

"But I also love you very much,I came to realize that I am equally in love with the both of you and I think that the only way to solve this problem would be to be in a relationship with the two of you..would that be okay with you?"

"What? Did you loose your pathetic mind? Why would I agree to something like that? You are such an asshole Hinata! I thought you really loved me,but everything was a lie! Don't ever come to me again!"

"Yui! It wasn't a lie! I really do love you,please don't break up with me,it is just that I had a dream about how me you and Yurippe had a threesome and I thought it would work out that way,if you don't want it I wont do it,I will stay with you."

"Idiot! You love Yurippe! So be with her! Don't just be with me cause you feel sorry for me!"

"It's not that Yui,I really love you. Trust me."

"Trust you? Tsk,how can I trust you after all the shit you've already done?"

She was right,he cheated on her,twice. He was selfish and wanted happiness for himself only. What drove him to ask her that stupid thing?

"Listen Hinata,I don't want to hear anything like this anymore,become happy with Yurippe and just leave me alone! You should have been honest from the start!"

"I know and I am sorry for not having the courage to tell you how I feel,but I just didn't want to hurt you.."

"Oh? Really? Then why did you fuck her?"

"It was a mistake I've told you already..."

"But you want to anyway otherwise you wouldn't plan on being in a triangle relationship would you?"

"Okay Yui,I will be with you,sorry for asking you this but I thought you might enjoy it."

"Enjoy it? Which girl would? You are such a loser! Get lost!"

"Sorry...I was really stupid.."

"You are always..." she suddently laughed when saying that,the next moment tears formed into her eyes,Hinata noticed it and embraced her.

"Let me go you pervert! I hate you!"

"I know you don't mean that Yui..."

Yui's eyes widened,how could he see through her like that?

He tigheted his embrace and her tears started flowing on his chest.

"Don't cry Yui,I am sorry I do love you..."

Yui snapped out of it and pulled away,pushing him hard.

"You asshole! Tell me the truth,how many times did you have sex with Yuri?"

"Just once,the time you noticed it."

"As if I'd believe that!" she yelled and kicked his shinbone.

"Yui stop it!"

"No! You are a dirty pervert and this is what you deserve! How do you dare to ask a woman you are supposed to love something this disgusting? Have you no shame?"

"I thought we could try it out...but I think now you're right after all,sorry."

"I am not going to forgive you again. "

"I will forget Yurippe."

"You can't,she will always be on your mind if you love her."

"Please try to understand me Yui,I really love the both of you and I don't know what I should do."

"That isn't an excuse for being such a fucking scumbag!"

"I am sorry Yui! I love you more than anything"

She calmed down a little,as she was surpirsed that he wasn't in a rage for her harsh language.

"Thanks Hinata but it's alright now,I will leave this world,so that you can live happily with Yurippe here. I loved you from bottom of my heart and I just wished that we could have stayed together forever,but I don't think that that is possible now,I want to see my mom again too you know. I can't just think of my own happiness all the time. I thought maybe you wanted to come with me,but you are not the kind of person that would leave the leaders side,besides if you're going to be happy with Yuri,then I'll be happy for the both of you too. When you're happy I'm happy too. But please always keep me in your heart,I will never forget you." She walked off.

Hinata's eyes widened and his body went numb,he couldn't believe what she just said and he felt how his world collapsed. He wanted to talk but his mouth didn't let out a sound. Now it was all over,he lost the love of his afterlife for a stupid question. He wanted to come with her,he wanted to marry her wherever they were going to be together. But his dreams shattered now,all because he was behaving like such a fool.

When she was already out of sight he just stood there and starred into the sky.

"What did I just do?" he thought regretting what he just said.

Yui wanted to go to her room when she bumbed into Yuri.

"Hello Yui,where is your boyfriend?"

"He is no longer my boyfriend. Thanks to you."

"Me?"

"You know what I'm talking about,don't play dumb."

"Watch your words."

"No,I wont."

"I don't want to fight with you all the time,we used to be good friends,why should we fight because of a guy?"

"As if you didn't intend to steal him from me."

"It's his fault,he is in love with the both of us and he just can't decide whom to pick. If you weren't so selfish you would let him enjoy the threesome for a while,until he picks whom he likes more."

"You are sickening me,I am not a toy."

"How many times did you treat Hinata like a toy then? Just stop being so egoistic all the time."

"I am not! I love him and I would do anything to see him happy! But I can't put up with this! It's just too much! That's why I told him that he could be with you!"

"Are you serious about this?"

"If it makes him happy then it's fine!"

"You really do love him..."

"I do...I love him more than anything..I wanted to be with him forever..."

"But I also love him very much..I can't be without him,he was the one who formed the battlefront with me and we went through so much together I want no one but him."

"You...you can have him then...I don't care about you two!"

"There you go again,don't be so childish."

"What's childish with that? I told you to have him so go ahead!"

"I appreciate that you wish happiness for him Yui..."

"Don't you?"

"I do,so it's best to find out who he likes to be with more...maybe we could make up a plan for that..."

Hinata sunk to the ground and started to cry like a little baby. His tears just wouldn't stop falling. He really loved Yui and right now it seemed like he loved her more than Yurippe. He was sitting there for what it seemed like hours,the sun already went down.

"I'd better go back,before anyone gets worried..." he thought as he got up.

As he started walking he saw something black behind a tree. Could it be?

It was a shadow!

"Shit."

He took out his gun and shot at it,the shadow was much cleverer this time and it avoided each of his shots,until he was out of ammo.

The shadow got closer and attacked him with a black smoke ball,Hinata couldn't breath and he couldn't see anything either. He coughed,and struggled to find a way out of the smoke. He suddently felt an awful pain on his back,the shadow must have attacked him. He couldn't move anymore. Then he saw it,the shadow was standing right infront of him.

"This seems to be the end..." he thought,preparing himself in being turned into an NPC and forgetting everything. Suddently he heard a big bang and the shadow finally disappeard. When it was defeated he saw Yuri standing infront of him. She ran to him and helped him up.

"Can you walk?"

"It's okay Yurippe,how did you know where I was?"

"I talked to Yui..."

"Oh..." she saw how his face changed to an utterly sad expression.

As they started walking back to campus another shadow appeared,it was much bigger this time and when it opened his mouth a purple ball flew out of it. It was very huge,it came flying towards Yurippe and Hinata,both of them didn't knew what it was,but it was surely nothing good.

"Look out!" Hinata yelled,pushing Yurippe on the ground and sheltering her with his body.

"Hinata,don't mind I have a gun."

"It wont work easily with these,give it to me."

"No you're injured!"

"Don't mind me,just give it to me!"

"No way! Get off me! I'll fight!"

She pushed him off and started to shoot,but it had no affect,it just went through the body of the dark figure.

"Impossible!" Yurippe said shocked.

"Let's run!" Hinata took Yuri by her hand and they ran away as fast as possible,but the monster was following them with an amazing speed.

"We have to kill it somehow."

"I know,but what other way to we have since guns don't work?"

"I will try again!" Yurippe turned around and started to shoot again,it was no use.

"This is bad!" Hinata yelled.

"But,if we are changed into an NPC,then we will be with each other at least." Yurippe said with romantic seeking eyes,Hinata blushed lightly.

"Don't say stupid things,we will always be together,fighting against any enemy that appears!"

When they were totally out of breath,they hide behind a tree. Both were panting heavily. But the shadow knew exactly were the two teenagers were. It sneaked to them quietly and when it reached them it fired his attack at them. Hinata saw it at the last moment,there was no time to run and he stood infront of Yurippe to protect her. He screamed in pain.

"Hinata!" Yurippe shouted. When the monster finished his attack it disappeard,how strange. Was this the new way of them to change humans into NPC's?

"Hinata,Hinata!Please say something!" Yurippe said,holding his face.

"Hinata!" she cried and her tear drop fell down on his cheeck,bringing him back to consciousness .

"Yurippe...Are you really crying for me?"

"Idiot!" she started to cry harder. Hinata wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry I wont allow myself to leave your side,this is nothing I will be fine in a minute." He stood up and Yuri noticed how hard it was for him.

"You shouldn't overdo it."

"It's ok."

"You are such an idiot! Don't protect me! I can take care of myself!"

"I know. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hinata...I really...I...I love you..."

He smiled gently. Yurippe supported Hinata by putting his hands around his shoulders,they walked back to the campus like this.

"You can stay at my room today,I will treat your wounds..."

"No,it's okay,I can treat them by myself."

"No way,as a leader I can't allow that."

Hinata smiled. "Okay,I'll follow your order..."

It wasn't like he minded to be with Yurippe,but he still felt so bad about what happened between him and Yui today,but he was sure that Yuri would listen to his story,that would make him feel a lot better,he needed to talk about it with somebody.

Yui was sitting on her desk in her room,all alone. She was hurt about the issue with Hinata,but it's just for the best. She would see her mother again soon,this was worth it. But how was she supposed to leave this world? Too bad Iwasawa wasn't here anymore...she would ask her for instructions about how to disappear from here. It was frustrating her,why did Iwasawa disappear anyway? No one here seemed to know,she wanted to cry again at the thought of not having a way to disappear from this world. But she decided to remain strong until the very end. There would definetily be a way to leave and it would be okay with her just to wait a while longer. She would just do what she was always doing,enjoying all the things she wasn't able to enjoy because of her disability in real life. These things made her a little happy,even though she wanted to spent her last days with Hinata,but that was over now. She would never want to talk to him again,she never even thought that he would have that kind of perverted thoughts,it was quite a shock to her. But it was probably Yuri who asked him for such a thing,she was somewhat weird anyway. She was scary,a psycho. Such an idea could only come from her.

Yui laid down on her bed and closed her eyes,trying to fall asleep alone for the first time since long. She missed a body to rest against next to her. She wanted to feel Hinata's heart beat. She started to cry...

"I want to be with Hinata...I love him so much..."

Hinata was in Yurippe's fruity smelling room. It smelled like _her._ Would it really be okay to talk to the girl who loved him about the girl he loved? It should,Yurippe has always been a good friend. Why though did he think as a friend of her again now? Back in the woods when they fought the enemy he would have sacrificed his all just to be sure she wouldn't get hurt. Yurippe appeared. She was wearing a thin nighty again,showing a cleavage which would make any man hard. Why did she do that though?

"Did she want to make me horny?" he wondered. Probably yes,after all she wanted to become his official girlfriend. She started to treat his wounds and he gasped every now and then. Yuri giggled.

"Yurippe,can I talk about Yui with you?"

"Of course,go ahead..."

"What did you talk to her with when you met her ?"

"She told me she had a fight with you,because you wanted a threesome."

"It's true,it was stupid of me to ask her something like that..."

"No it wasn't. It was only honest it would have been worse if you kept on cheating her with me."

"Still this was really bad and she doesn't know that we slept with each other twice."

"Hmm,why didn't you tell her?"

"I did not want to hurt her anymore."

"I understand."

"She said that she wants to leave this world,and she wants me to become happy with you,I know you must feel great about this and somehow I do too,but I love Yui as well and I just can't let her go...I don't want to be without her.."

"You really need to make a decision Hinata,why can't you decide whom you love more?"

"Because I love both of you equally."

"Well as I told you before,I really don't mind if you stay with her but I still want you to come to me whenever you need _it._"

"I don't want to treat you like this..."

"It's okay...I want you..."

"I would feel bad for Yui.."

"But you want me too,don't you?" Yurippe moved on purpose so that her tangle slipped away and exposed her right boob. Hinata starred at it.

"I...I do..."

"Then..." she kissed him hard. "There shouldn't be any problem right?"

Hinata looked into her green eyes. He wanted her,but it wasn't only sex he wanted from her,he also loved her as a person. He had loved her since so long...Right now he wanted to be as close as possible to her beautiful body. He kissed her back and put all of his love into it,she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Never before had he kissed her that loving.

"Hinata,do you love me?"

"I love you..."

Yurippe's face looked overly happy.

"You are the first person who told me this since so so long. I want to feel warmth again,I want to feel the warmth of a family...I miss that feeling..."

"I want to give you this feeling back,so whenever you need it just tell me,I will be there for you." his hand went through her violet hair.


	10. See you again

Chapter 10 "See you again"

** Jamie and all other readers : I am really sorry for taking so long but I was a bit busy the last days, I don't think the story is finished yet but I am not sure if I should continue writing...Hope you like this chap and sorry about the weird end!**

Yui couldn't take it any longer, even if Hinata apologized a million times to her it wouldn't change the fact that he couldn't decide between her or Yuri. When classes were over she saw Otonashi standing outside the classroom, alone. It was perfect. Yui went over to him and greeted him with one of her bubbly smiles.

"Yui, what brings you here?"

"I want to talk to you, got some time?"

"Sure..."

The red head followed Yui. It was strange but Otonashi seemed to know how people could leave this world, he probably knew because he lately spent so much time with Tenshi. Yui was nervous but she needed advice.

"Is here fine?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so what is it?"

"Well...I want to...ummm...leave this world."

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to see my mom again."

"Ah I see..."

"So I am sure you know of a way how to do it..."

"Hmmm..."

"Please tell me! I can't put up with any of this any longer!"

"What about Hinata!"

"I am sure he will be happy with Yuri here!"

"But he really loves you I am sure he will miss you, why not go together?"

"Then he would miss Yuri..."

"I think you should talk to him..."

"Otonashi-senpai I've already made up my mind about this and I really don't want to stay here any longer,I want to see my mom..."

"Well...I feel sorry for Hinata..."

"If he wants to continue fighting then that's okay but for me it's over now, please Otonashi!"

"Okay if that really is what you want then..."

"Thank you!"

"Well you have to be free from regrets."

"What do you mean?"

"Is there anything you wanted to do in real life but you weren't able to do?"

"Yeah lots of things,I was paralyzed. I wanted to be a singer,I wanted to play guitar, I wanted to hit a homerun and I wanted to perform a german suplexx."

"Hmmm,come to think of it you did all of this here..."

"Yeah..."

"So there must be something else you wanted to do...Want to tell me what it is?"

Yui shivered,she remembered what the thing she wanted to do was, it was something that would make any woman happy-she wanted to get married.

"Well...I wanted to get...married."

"So what there shouldn't be any problem you have the perfect guy right here."

"He is in love with someone else..."

"Hinata truly loves you I am very close to him and I can tell that you are the only one he loves his feelings for Yurippe might just be an illusion, go on and let him marry you..."

"I don't think he would want to marry me..."

"He wants to. You two have been together for so long, you should know that you're the only one he loves."

"Why did he sleep with Yuri then?" Yui yelled furious.

Otonashi went silent, there was nothing in his mind that could answer this question,Hinata was the only one who could answer this.

"Senpai...Will you...marry me?"

"Huh?"

"Senpai...I..."

Before he realized what she just said the pink haired girl let herself sink into his arms, he was surprised,but as he felt sorry for her,he gently ran his fingers through her soft hair. Yui tried to imagine Hinata as Otonashi,but it was hard for her,everything was so diffrent,the scent the way of touching her...but she wanted a man to marry her so maybe it would work if the red head said yes... Otonashi was still stunned, he didn't expect that kind of reaction from her, if anyone would really be fine with her maybe it would work. But no, it was just wrong Hinata was still the one she loved and he loved her, Otonashi had to contact him about it no matter what.

"Yui I really think you should talk to Hinata about this, if you're afraid I can do it for you..."

Yui looked up at him with teary eyes.

"He loves Yuri! And even if he loves me as well I don't want to get married to a two-timer!"

Hinata was walking through the hallway and when he saw his girl in his so called best friends arms he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Get your hands off Yui you traitor!" Hinata yelled pulling Yui away from Otonashi's grip roughly.

"Hinata what are you doing! Atleast Otonashi isn't a heartless two-timer like you! He loves me for real!"

"Huh?" Otonashi was confused, but he realized that the girl probably said all this because she wanted to make Hinata jealous, she wanted to see if he really loved her , she wanted to pay him back for what he did to her.

Hinata looked down,his eyes full of regret.

"So that was all the fuss about..." Otonashi thought.

"Yuzuru! How can you date her behind my back? Even if we had trouble I am still officially together with her!" Hinata pulled Otonashi on his collar. Yui's eyes widened. "Does he really love me so much?" she asked herself.

"Hinata! Let him go! Talk to me about this! Leave him out of this!"

"No way! How can you lay your filthy hands on Yui you sleazy bastard!" Hinata punched Otonashi so hard that he fell to the ground, his nose bleed.

"You Idiot!" Yui yelled panicked. Crap,she was the one who brought him into this situation!

"Hinata! You idiot! Go away from here and leave us alone! I don't want to see you! Go back to Yuri she is the one you love anyway!"

"Yui..."

"GO!"

Hinata looked to the ground depressed,what a fool he was, he slept with Yurippe the other night and now he acts as if Yui is his girl...He felt so ashamed..and he obeyed the words of the girl he thought would be his forever but now it seemed like he lost her for real, he lost her to his best friend.

"See you later then..." Hinata walked away.

Yui went over to the injured Otonashi instantly.

"I am so sorry senpai! This is all my fault I shouldn't have acted so selfish!"

"No don't be sorry it's okay with me, if I can help you..anytime."

"Senpai I am happy, I hope your nose doesn't hurt too much.."

"No don't worry I am fine, but tell me what do you want to archieve by this plan?"

"Ummm...I actually want to make Hinata jealous...just to see if he actually loves me as much as he always said."

"Ah, so I got that right. But you shouldn't just focus on doing such a thing,you shouldn't lie,you don't need to pay him back. Just try to talk to him about it one more time.I am sure the both of you will find a solution."

"Hmm..you might be right but I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Well I think that you'd make more of a fool if you keep on lying..."

The girl thought about it for a moment,why was all of this so important right now anyway? She wanted to leave this world as soon as she could,but she had to get married,the man she loved was there but did she really want to get married to a two timer? Would that make her rest in peace? Certainly not. But she wanted only him,no one else.

"I think I will go now..."

"Okay...but let's meet at the fontain today at 8 pm..I want to tell you something.."

"Huh? Okay ...seeing as things go I suppose I'll still be in this world by that time...see you..." she faked a smile and ran away.

"Geez,don't make me worry so much..."

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Hinata screamed while kicking his closet.

"I can't blame her nor Yuzuru,this is my fault! I cheated on her! That's why she hates me!" But who wouldn't? He broke down in tears. Now it really seemed like he realized all of his stupid mistakes. How could he apologize to her?

Meanwhile...

Yui starred around at her room,the room she had lived in for so long,far far away from her beloved mom. Again she was wondering what her mom was doing now, if she was well...

"How could I be so reckless and leave her alone for such a long time? "

Yui was ready to leave this world,the only problem was that she had to fulfill her last wish...Quite honestly she wanted to get married to Hinata because she really loved him but what was the use if he loved someone else? Yui's head started to ache,she didn't want to think anymore...she just wanted to leave...

Otonashi quickly got up, he planned to go to his room fast so that no one would see him, but he was unlucky. When he ran down the stairs, holding his bleeding nose he bumbed into Yurippe.

"Otonashi-kun what are you doing here? Your nose is bleeding!"

"Haha well..."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Just so you know I don't allow in-fighting."

"It's not like that Hinata just kinda lost it..."

"Hinata? He hit you?"

"Umm...I have to go now see you!" Otonashi ran away and Yurippe strangely didn't follow him, all she was thinking about was that Otonashi probably tried to convince Hinata to go back to Yui. Hinata must have told him that he loves Yuri now, due to that they must have gotten into a fight, causing the bleeding nose. Oh how blind she was...

Otonashi's nose quickly recovered and he decided to go and see Hinata.

When he knocked on the door Hinata gave him a shirty look.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked.

"I need to talk to you about what happened."

"I don't have time now..."

Hinata tried to close the door,but as he did so, Otonashi put his feet between it.

"Please Hinata! Listen to me! We are friends!"

Hinata sighed.

"Alright,come in then..."

"I am actually not dating Yui..."

"As if I'd believe that..."

Otonashi pulled Hinata on his collar.

"Listen it's true! You are the bad one here, how many times so far have you cheated on Yui with Yurippe? She wanted you to believe we are dating to make you jealous,she really loves you! She wants to leave this world to reunite with her mom and you know what her last wish is? To get married to you! Seriously you are such a jerk!" Otonashi let go of Hinata and walked out of the room.

"That idiot Hinata I should have given him a good punch maybe that would have made him understand."

Hinata starred at the wall.

"Yui..." he stammered.

"I am so stupid..." Yui thought.

"What am I thinking? Hinata would be the only one that would want to get married to a cripple like me..."

She heard someone knocking on her door. She wondered who it could be, she didn't really want to see Hinata right now, so she stood up to open the door by herself instead of just saying "Come in."

When she opened the door all she wanted to do was saying sorry, but before she could say anything at all, the male figure slung his arms around her tiny waist.

"Yui,I am sorry,I want to marry you,I want to leave this world with you,please don't go without me,I can't be without you...I love you."

Yui felt how tears streamed down his face and landed on hers. She actually felt the same way he did, but she didn't want to admit it, she had the feeling that if she would let him go with her, he might miss the SSS, especially Yurippe,he didn't want to see him regretting something...

"Don't be stupid...you don't actually want to stop fighting..."

"That doesn't matter,I want to be with you,I don't care if that means I have to stop fighting."

"It's ok Hinacchi I can go alone, I will always remember you, and I am sure that we will be reunited someday..."

"No! Please Yui I don't want you to go!"

"I want to see my mom..."

"Please stay here for a while longer Yui, after that we will go together..."

"Are you really sure about that? Do you really want to go? You have been fighting here for so long and you're always so energetic too, I don't think you should give up all of that just for me. If you want to stay here and if that's what makes you happy, do it, if you're happy I'll be happy too, we will meet each other again someday..."

"Yui please don't say that I want to come with you please Yui!"

"Hinata you will marry me right?"

"I will! I love you Yui! I love you so much!" he tightened his embrace around her small body.

"I love you too Hinata. Please help my mom out..."

"I will, I love you so much. Please don't go..I need you!"

Suddenly the warmth of the body he felt before disappeared, without noticing he had fullfilled her last wish, he said that he would marry her, now she was gone and there was no way for her to come back, Hinata didn't knew where she went...and he couldn't go after her now...

"Yui! Yui! Please don't go!" He broke down and started to cry even harder.

"I am sorry Yui! I am an idiot for cheating on you but I never meant to hurt you, you really are the only girl I want to be with forever, why did you have to leave me? Why!"

There was Yurippe standing behind the door, even she started to sob now,not because Yui was gone, but because Hinata just said that Yui was the only woman he loved, so he had been just using her for sex after all, but why didn't he admit that from the start?

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled and kicked his face.

Hinata looked up,wiping the tears off his face.

"Yurippe, what was that for?"

"Why did you say you love me when Yui is the one you want to marry!"

"Don't you understand I love you too! But I seriously think that I love Yui a bit more..."

"I was really happy when I heard she wants to leave, it meant that we finally could spent more time alone, but I never expected you to say that you want to get married to her! Then what about me? I want to marry you too! Or would I just be your concubine? You fucking bastard!"

"Yurippe calm down, I don't really know but what I know for sure is that I love Yui and I want to marry her. I love you too but maybe the feelings I have for you are something else,not love because let me be honest with you, I couldn't imagine getting married to you."

"So why didn't you just say that from the start? Why did you play with my heart like that? "

"Sorry, but you said you wouldn't mind if we just had sex didn't you? I understand how strong your feelings are but mine never were as strong as yours, it took sometime until I realized that, I am really sorry for hurting you, cheer up, we should stop our affair anyway, let's just be friends like before ok? Let's continue fighting together I will protect you anytime..." Hinata smiled brightly at the girl but it didn't made her happy at all,all she felt was anger it was growing and growing.

"Leave this world, I don't want to see you any longer,you are the worst, leave right now I ban you from the SSS."

Hinata looked at her shocked,

"You don't reallly mean that,do you?"

"You are an asshole Hinata and I will hate you forever for the way you treated my heart."


End file.
